The Darkness returns
by dragonicdevil
Summary: A piece of Zorc survived and has grown stronger, can Yugi, Joey and Kaiba defeat him with Atem's guidence? YugixTea pairing and a little AtemxMana when they show up.
1. A new adventure begins

The Darkness returns

**The Pharaoh together with Yugi and his other friends from the future managed to defeat Zorc the Dark One, but did they defeat the darkness forever or did they only stop it temporarily? To find out read this story.**

Chapter 1- A new adventure begins

IN THE WORLD OF THE PHARAOH'S MEMORIES,

The Creator of Light used her power to destroy Zorc the Dark One, but while they all celebrated no one noticed that a small piece of Zorc's spirit had survived but it was weak, it was not going to survive for long.

_I'm not going to let it end like this, I will destroy this world, but I won't survive unless I find a host, human or spirit, to hang onto until I have gained the strength to survive on my own wait I have a idea, Zorc thought before he flew towards the stone sanctuaries. He went into Seto's sanctuary and saw just what he needed, a creature, Kaiser Dragon, which was pretty powerful, not near the level of the Egyptian Gods but it was still good enough for him, he entered it's stone tablet and fused with the dragon, mutating it. Now he would wait until it was time to finish what he started, to destroy mankind._

IN THE AFTERLIFE, AFTER THE CEREMONIAL DUEL,

The Pharaoh aka Atem sat in the palace garden and was thinking about his time in the future and his friends, he was especially thinking about Yugi, he sighed Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him around his body from behind. He heard a voice he knew well, "Are you thinking about the people you know from the future Atem?" Atem turned around and looked at Mana, "Yes Mana I was thinking about them, I miss them, especially Yugi, he and I were together for so long that I expect to hear his thoughts from time to time".

Mana smiled and kissed his cheek, Atem blushed, he and Mana had gotten together soon after he came to the afterlife, "it's alright to miss them Atem, but your time with them was over, you fulfilled your destiny by destroying Zorc forever", but when Mana said that Atem got a serious look on his face and he looked down into the ground. Mana looked worried, she knew that look, "What's wrong Atem?" He looked at Mana, I'm not sure he's gone for good Mana". She got scared and asked what he meant, "We destroyed his body yes, but I can still feel a small piece of him in the world of the living, I couldn't back in the world of the living but once I got here I started to feel it, I'm worried Mana", Mana was about to say something when Seto came running, they looked at him as he stopped in front of Atem.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Pharaoh, but something weird has happened, the stone tablet of Kaiser Dragon in my sanctuary has disappear", Atem stood up, "What do you mean it disappeared Seto?", "Just what I said it's tablet just disappeared in thin air". Atem looked down, the only reason he could come up with about this was that Kaiser Dragon's spirit no longer existed.

Just as Atem thought that he got a vision from the day he and his friends destroyed Zorc, he saw a piece of his spirit survive and how it went to Seto's stone sanctuary and how it fused itself with the stone tablet of Kaiser Dragon. He gasped as the vision ended and Seto caught him before he fell to the ground, Mana was at his side worried but she got terrified over what he said, "I knew it, a piece of Zorc survived, he fused himself with Kaiser Dragon and mutated the dragon, that's the reason why it's gone now, Zorc is going to use this new form and try to finish what he started for 5 000 years ago, he going to destroy the world of the future".

Mana and Seto looked at each other worried, Atem got up on his feet again, "I've to find a way to contact Yugi and the others, they are going to have fight this new evil and I'm going to help them as much as I can from here", Seto and Mana nodded, they knew he would say that, Atem looked up in the sky and thought:

_Don't worry Yugi, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and the others, I promise_ _that I will help you defeat this new abomination Zorc has created._

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, WITH YUGI,

It had gone four months since Atem returned to the afterlife and Yugi's and his friends lives had gone back to normal, right now they had just had gym and they had an obstacle course. During the four months that had gone since the Pharaoh had left the world of the living and Yugi had changed a lot, after a lot of nagging so did Yugi begin to come with Joey and Tristan to the gym to train his body, he made unbelievable result in short time to everyone's surprise. He had gotten a lot better in their gym class as well since he finished the obstacle course on the third place after Joey and Tristan, now they were changing back to their school uniforms and were going to have lunch, when Yugi suddenly got a vision.

VISION,

A dark creature roared in the air, it were covered in shadows so it couldn't be seen completely, it was facing of against the three Egyptian gods, Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. The gods prepared their attacks as well as Shinning Dragon and Darkness Dragon, the dark creature laughed and said with a voice that sounded pretty similar to Zorc's: "You think that even the combined power of these pathetic creatures will be enough to defeat me". Obelisk released his Fist of Fury, Slifer fired his Thunder Force, Ra flew towards him in as the Egyptian god Phoenix, Shinning Dragon fired his Shinning Neutron Blast and Darkness fired his Inferno Dark Fire, even with all these attacks coming towards him so did the creature laugh.

END OF VISION,

Yugi flinched and looked quickly around, Max, a classmate asked if he was okay, Yugi looked at him with a forced smile, "Yes Max I'm okay, I just thought I heard something but I must just have imagined it". Max accepted the answer and didn't think more about it but Joey and Tristan didn't buy it, they knew the look on Yugi's face, something was up and they was going to find out.

After everyone had gone and Yugi was about to leave the locker room did he find himself face to face with Joey and Tristan, "Something wrong guys?", "We're the ones who should ask you that Yug, why did you look so worried, don't say it's nothing because we know when something is wrong just by looking at your face", Joey said and Tristan agreed. Yugi sighed, he walked over to a bench and sat down, "Okay guys, I just had a vision, I saw the Egyptian gods, Kaiba's Shinning Dragon and your Darkness Dragon Joey fighting a dark creature, I couldn't see it completely, Joey's eyes narrowed. He had gotten his hands on his Darkness Dragon a few weeks ago, right before a Duel Monsters tournament, "You think this means that our lives are going to go crazy again?" Yugi nodded, "I've had dreams about this as well, I first thought about it as only dreams until I saw it just now, I think when we help Atem stop Zorc so didn't we stop the shadow games for good". Tristan and Joey looked at each other, they knew for sure now that their lives would be turned upside down again.

Later at the lunch they told Tea about what had happened, she sighed as she realized as well that their life would get complicated again, no one of them could concentrate on the school after that (of course Joey and Tristan barely paid attention as it was) and was only thinking about Yugi's vision.

LATER AT KAME GAME, YUGI'S GRAMPA'S GAME SHOP,

Yugi was sitting in his room and tried to do his homework but he couldn't focus because of his vision so he walked over to his bed and sat down on it with his back against the wall while he was thinking:

_I don't know what my vision means but if the gods is in it I hope that means that Atem is getting back because we're going to need him if the world is going to go crazy again, Yugi thought while he missed his closest friend._

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Yugi was sleeping peacefully until he heard Slifer the Sky Dragon roar and got a dream about himself standing on Slifer's head and ordered the dragon to attack, but suddenly he were standing in a white space with nothing around him. He heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw Joey and Kaiba, "Hey Yug, you know what's going on here?" Yugi shook his head and said that he had no idea, but then they heard a voice all of them knew well, "I will explain it for you three". They turned around and saw the Pharaoh aka Atem standing there.

Before anyone of them could react so had Yugi thrown himself at Atem and hugged his closest friend, Atem smiled and hugged Yugi back, Yugi looked at Atem's face, "I can't believe it, I thought we would never see you again". Atem smiled and looked at Joey who put a hand on Atem's shoulder, "Atem, good to see you old buddy", Atem when looked at Kaiba who only nodded his head at him. Yugi and Joey gave Atem a little space and when Yugi asked: "What's going on Atem? I have had weird dreams and a vision". Atem looked at them, "A piece of Zorc survived The Creator of Light's attack and fused itself with the stone tablet of Kaiser Dragon, mutating the dragon and making it cease to exist, he's going to try to destroy the future". Yugi, Joey and Kaiba looked at each other, before the ceremonial duel Kaiba would have been in denial about this but after seeing Yugi and the Pharaoh side by side he couldn't do that anymore. Yugi looked back at Atem, " Are you coming back to help us Atem?" Atem looked sadly back at Yugi, "I wish Yugi but I can't, my mission in the future is over so I can't come back".

Yugi got worried when he heard that, "We need you Atem, we are going to need the power of the three Egyptian gods and only you can control the real creatures". Atem smiled at Yugi, "You're wrong Yugi, you are a modern day version of me, your times version of the ancient Pharaoh, which means that you can control the gods as well".

Yugi's eyes widened, "Me? No Atem I can't I'm not strong or worthy enough", Atem put his hands on Yugi's shoulders while he smiled at him, "Stop doubting yourself Yugi, believe in yourself and your power, I believe in you and so does our friends". Yugi looked at Joey who smiled at him and nodded, Kaiba just looked at them, Atem took a few steps back and held out his hand towards them, "I'm going to give the three of you the power to summon shadow creatures and also give your another ability that might come in handy, you will learn about this ability when the time comes".

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba felt a powerful energy flow through their bodies, Yugi felt his mind fading away which meant that they must be waking up, he looked at Atem one last time, "We will stop this evil Atem, we will finished off Zorc once and for all". Atem smiled at him, "I know you will Yugi, and I will appear in your dreams and give you warnings and tips as well as advices", Yugi smiled one last time before Atem disappeared from his sight.

Yugi sat up in his bed and gasped sweaty, he looked around in his room, at first he thought that it had all been another dream until he heard Slifer and Ra roar and Obelisk growl, he looked at his deck and saw it glow and shifting between the colors of the three Egyptian gods. He got up from the bed and walked over to his deck and picked up the three cards on the top and looked at the gods, he had looked at them earlier that evening when he was thinking about his dreams and the vision.

_Looks like we really got contacted by Atem, looks like the world is about to go crazy again and it's up to me, Joey and Kaiba to stop this madness, and we will stop it, Yugi thought before he heard the phone ring, it was three in the morning and he wondered who it could be._

He came out of his room just as his grandpa answered the phone, "Kame shop, who is this? Joey? Why are you calling at this hour?" Yugi walked over and told his grandpa that he would talk to Joey and told his grandpa to go back to sleep. Grandpa gave him the phone and went back to bed, "Hi Joey, I guess that you also met Atem in your dream", "you're right Yug, after I woke up I heard my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roar from my deck, looks like a new adventures is about to begin for us Yugi", Yugi agreed, they decided to call their friends tomorrow and talked with them about what they had just learned.

**A piece of Zorc survived and is planning to destroy the world of the future, can Yugi, Joey and Kaiba who Atem entrusted the mission to defeat him and save the world from destruction again? Continue to read to find out and please give me reviews and tips about what can be better, in the next chapter it will be practice with shadow creatures.**


	2. Training

The Darkness returns

**Last time it was revealed that apiece of Zorc survived and was growing stronger, Atem bestow on Yugi, Joey and Kaiba the power to control shadow creatures to help them fight this enemy, to find out how it's going to go continue to read.**

Chapter 2- Training

It rang at Yugi's doorbell and Yugi went and opened it and saw Tristan standing there, "Hi Yug, I got here as fast as I could", Yugi nodded and told him to follow him into the living room there Joey and Tea already were along with Yugi's grandpa. Tristan sat down next to grandpa and then Tea asked both Yugi and Joey: "Okay, why did the two of you want us to met here today?" Yugi looked at Joey who nodded, Yugi drew a card from his deck, he flipped it and showed that it was Kuriboh. Everyone except Joey was confused, Yugi then said with a confident voice, "Come forth now, Kuriboh".

To everyone's shock so did Kuriboh's card begin to glow and Kuriboh appeared, only that this was not a hologram, it was the real Kuriboh. He looked around and suddenly flew towards Tea and rubbed up against her, Tea giggled when she felt his soft fur against her, she patted him, Yugi called him back and he went back into the card.

"The reason why we called you here is to tell you that Atem contacted us in our dreams, he told us that a piece of Zorc survived and has grown into a new terrifying creature and it's up to the two of us and Kaiba to stop it", Yugi told them.

Tea, Tristan and grandpa couldn't believe their ears, Yugi and Joey told them everything from the beginning to the end, the other three was speechless when they were done. When Tristan found his voice again he asked: "So to put it simple, a new evil is coming, Yugi can control the gods because he is a modern day version of Atem, and the two of you will have to find a way to work with the moneybag?" Joey sighed and he and Yugi nodded. Yugi told them that Kaiba had called him earlier and was coming to pick up him and Joey in a hour, "He also said that we were allowed to bring you guys as long as you don't annoy him, and according to him, so do you annoy him every time you say something so if you can, avoid trying to talk to him".

Tea sighed will Tristan got angry, that was the typical Seto Kaiba attitude, she then looked worried at Yugi. She had not told him this but she had pretty deep feelings for him, but when Atem was with them she was confused over who she liked the most, but after he left so was her feeling for Yugi Muto was left. She hoped that he was going to be okay, Tristan asked Yugi how the magical energy from the god cards felt. Yugi looked at him, "It's a power that I can't describe with words, when I held them yesterday after the talk with Atem I felt their power streaming out of the cards out into my body. It felt like that just one of them could destroy three dozen countries in the matter of hours, I can understand why they are the most feared creatures in history", after that they stayed quiet and waited for whoever Kaiba sent to pick them up.

ONE HOUR LATER,

The doorbell rang and the gang and grandpa went to the door and Yugi opened it and saw Mokuba Kaiba standing there, "Hi Yugi, Seto sent me to pick you and your friends and get you to our jet plane". Yugi asked why they would get to the plane and what Kaiba was planning, "You mean that Seto didn't tell you? We're flying out to a distant place there it isn't any people so that you can practice to fight with your creatures".

No one had expected that but they followed Mokuba into the limousine and they were soon at Kaiba's private jet, Kaiba himself was waiting for them there, he told them to follow him and so he showed them to the rooms they was going to stay in. Yugi and his grandpa shared a room and so did Joey and Tristan while Tea got her own room.

Once they unpacked their stuff so asked grandpa about Yugi's abilities, Yugi told him that he could summon monsters and also make the effects of spell and trap cards real. Grandpa told Yugi that he was worried about him, Yugi smiled and hugged his grandpa and told him that he would be fine.

THE NEXT DAY, IN THE DESERT OF EGYPT,

The jet landed in the desert and everyone exited it, "Why are we in Egypt Rich boy?" Joey asked "To practice Wheeler", Joey and Kaiba had never got along very well but it's been a little better since the last tournament there Joey almost defeated Kaiba without his gamble cards (Graceful Dice, Skull Dice, Time Wizard etc).

FLASHBACK

Kaiba had his Ultimate Dragon on the field, Joey summoned Red-Eyes Black Chick who he had gotten at the same time as his Darkness Dragon, as well as a few other dragon cards, "Before you say anything Kaiba no I didn't summon my Chick to defend me beside I can't even put him in defense mode thanks to your Final Attack trap card, so it's good that I'm not planning on going on the defensive, I sacrifice him to special summon my trusted Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Red-Eyes Black Chick got swallowed up by flames and when they disappeared a full grown Red-Eyes was in his place.

"I always knew that you were an amateur, but this? My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has over 2000 more attack points than your Red-Eyes". Kaiba said while he made fun of Joey, but Joey kept his head calm and focused, "I'm still not done Kaiba, now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Now it was Red-Eyes turn to get swallowed up by flames and make way for his evolved form.

Out of the flames came a Black dragon without front legs and giant black wings, he had red crystals on the top of his wings, his knees and two on his chest and had red lines all over his black body, "My Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, I have my Chick, my Red-Eyes, my Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword Dragon, two Luster Dragons and one Luster Dragon 2# and finally one Cave Dragon, that's eight dragons giving him 2400 extra attack points, but I'm not done yet. I also activate my Dragon Nails which gives a dark attribute dragon 700 extra attack points", Darkness Dragon had as total 5500 attack points and easily took down Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon to everyone's shock, especially Kaiba's.

Kaiba's life points went down from 1500 to 500, on his turn so summoned Kaiba his own Cave Dragon and put a card face down and ended his turn. Joey attacked with Darkness Dragon but Kaiba activated Interdimensional Matter transporter and took his Cave Dragon out of play until the end of Joey's turn, rendering his attack useless, Joey took and ended his turn.

Kaiba drew his card and smiled, which made Joey nervous, Kaiba played Monster Reborn from his hand, bringing back his Ultimate Dragon, Joey calmed down since his Darkness Dragon still was stronger. But Kaiba wasn't finished, "Do you think that only you have monsters that you can special summon", at that moment Yugi, who was watching the duel because he would duel the winner, realized what Kaiba was about to do. Kaiba flipped the card he drew and it was his Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, "I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to special summon my Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon". Ultimate Dragon began to crack and light came out of the cracks, he when exploded and out came a robotic looking version of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Joey got nervous because he had seen Shinning Dragon in action before and he was a powerful dragon, "And just like your Darkness Dragon so gain my Shinning Dragon 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, I have ten dragons giving him 3000 extra attack points, for a total of 6000 attack points". Shinning Dragon and Darkness stared each other down, just like Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes so was these dragons the opposite of each other, a dragon of darkness and a dragon of light.

Kaiba ordered Shinning Dragon to attack and he destroyed Darkness Dragon with his Shinning Neutron Blast, reducing Joey's life points from 2000 to 1500 and then Cave Dragon attacked and since he have 2000 attack points so did he take Joey's remaining life points.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Kaiba had gotten a little more respect for Joey after that duel, letting go of the third rate duelist thing and is now calling him a second rate duelist, and even though he denied it he knew that if he hadn't drawn Shinning Dragon at that moment he would have lost to Joey, but even though they get better along now they still like to argue, in fact Kaiba gets along better with everyone in the gang now but he still like to make fun of them from time to time.

Kaiba looked at Yugi, "You and I will go first Yugi, I'm going to use my Blue-Eyes, so you know what you have to do", Yugi nodded. He knew that in order to take on Kaiba's Blue-Eyes he needed one of the gods, and he knew which one he was going to use, it would be a dragon versus a dragon. Kaiba crossed his arms, "Dragon of light hear my call, lend me your power and join me in this battle, come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a bright light appeared and out of it came Blue-Eyes.

Yugi crossed his arms as well, "Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call" Yugi closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing purple. Lightning came down from the heaven and then he spoke with a voice which sounded like his voice combined with Atem's, "Legendary dragon of the heaven who controls lightning I now call on you to aid me in this battle, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon". A bright red light appeared in the sky and soon so could they see the giant red serpentine dragon's body circle in the clouds before his head with its double set of jaws appeared, Slifer unleashed a roar that created a powerful shockwave, Blue-Eyes roared back and so he took and flew up in the air while Slifer came down out of the clouds and towards Blue-Eyes.

Slifer and Blue-Eyes stared at each other while they growled, then the battle began, "Slifer, Lightning Blast", Slifer's second mouth opened a ball of lightning came out of it and towards Blue-Eyes. But the White Dragon managed to avoid the blast and shot its White Lightning at Slifer and hit the Sky Dragon in the chest, Yugi held for his chest in pain and ordered Slifer to counterattack. Slifer shot another Lightning Blast but Blue-Eyes avoided it as well and hit Slifer with another White Lightning from behind, Slifer was now flying not far over Yugi and the gang. Yugi felt the intense pain from both his chest and back and then he saw that Blue-Eyes prepared a third White Lightning, Yugi knew that Slifer couldn't take many more of them and decided to make his move.

Slifer spun in the air and since he was so close to the gang so did they get hit by the powerful winds that was created from his spin, Slifer shot a third Lightning Blast at Blue-Eyes and this time so couldn't he avoid it and got hit in the face. The dragon got temporally blinded and was forced to cancel his own attack, Kaiba growled because just like his dragon so was he also temporally blinded because of the attack, Yugi and Slifer used the temporally blindness to their advantage and Slifer flew below Blue-Eyes and shot another Lightning Blast into the dragon's chest sending him higher up into the sky with Slifer following him up. When Blue-Eyes began to slow down so shot Slifer his Lightning Strike, which had half the power of his Thunder Force into Blue-Eyes chest to send him even higher up.

Kaiba held his chest when felt the sharp pain of both attacks, he began to be able to see again, Yugi decided that it was time to finished this, he ordered Slifer to unleash his Thunder Force, Slifer began to charge up, in the sky so was Slifer's divine lightning even stronger than when he was closer to the ground, so now Slifer was about to unleash his true power.

Slifer unleashed his Thunder Force and the attack made its way towards Blue-Eyes, Kaiba and Blue-Eyes got back their sight just when the Thunder Force was about to hit Blue-Eyes. The White Dragon never got a chance to defend himself and got hit by the Thunder Force, Blue-Eyes gave away one last roar in pain before the Thunder Force cut his body right in half. The two halves of Blue-Eyes self-destructed and Kaiba went down onto a knee when he felt the pain of Blue-Eyes destruction.

Joey and Tristan helped Mokuba to get Kaiba back to the jet to rest, Joey then came out and said that it was his turn, which Tea didn't like, "Joey, Yugi just had a intense battle so don't you think this should wait"? Yugi smiled at her and told her that he was fine.

Even though he said that so did Yugi feel that a lot of his strength had been drained from his body but he got some of it back when he called back Slifer, he was guessing that he lost more because he wasn't used to controlling shadow creatures yet and since he called one of the three Egyptian gods it was no wonder he got drained of a lot of energy not to mention the hits Slifer took. Yugi noticed that Kaiba also got drained on strength when he summoned Blue-Eyes, Joey took and summoned his Darkness Dragon and Yugi sighed, he knew he would need a god for Darkness Dragon too because it was the evolved version of Red-Eyes and because it has a bit more power than Blue-Eyes has.

Yugi knew it might be a bad Idea but he would need to learn how to fight with a close-range creature against a long-range creature eventually so why not now? Yugi closed his eyes and when he opened them so were they glowing purple again and the ground began to tremble, one of the gods was coming, "Legendary war god of Egypt please hear my call, unleash your rage upon my foes and destroy any evil in your path, come forth Obelisk the Tormentor".

The ground behind Yugi cracked open and the giant blue fist of the giant war god came up and Obelisk pulled himself out of the ground and stood behind Yugi in all his might. Joey smiled, "Obelisk huh? I guess you want to give Slifer some rest after his battle with Blue-Eyes, very well let's begin, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack Obelisk the Tormentor with Inferno Dark Fire". Darkness Dragon opened it mouth and fired its dark flames at Obelisk but the god just jumped out of the way and jumped up towards Darkness Dragon while charging up his Fist of Fury.

But as Obelisk threw his mighty fist towards Darkness Dragon so flew the dragon to the left to avoid his attack and unleashed his dark flames on Obelisk from behind, sending the god crashing into the ground and Yugi's began to shake because of his pain. Obelisk got up just as Darkness Dragon unleashed his dark flames and Obelisk charged up his Fist of Fury again and launched his fist against the flames, the energy from Obelisk's fist fought against the flames but Obelisk was slowly being pushed back. Yugi got an idea and got Obelisk to charge up a second fist of Fury and when Obelisk went down on a knee so did he smack his second fist into the ground, causing the ground to tremble to pieces and he went under the ground just as the attack hit where he had been a second ago. But because the Inferno Dark Fire was so close to Obelisk so didn't anyone notice that Obelisk went under the ground.

Darkness Dragon's attack caused a powerful explosion and once the smoke cleared so was all the gang could see a giant hole, Darkness Dragon flew over to the hole and looked down into it. Yugi gave Obelisk Darkness Dragon's location and instructions mentally, Joey looked at Yugi who was still holding his chest in pain, "Looks like my Darkness Dragon did what Blue-Eyes couldn't, he defeated an Egyptian god". Yugi looked at Joey and smiled, "Are you sure about that Joey? Because you're wrong, this battle isn't over yet, ATTACK NOW OBELISK!" The ground a few meter away from the hole began to tremble and broke apart and Obelisk jumped out of the hole to Joey's shock and used his mighty legs to jump up to Darkness Dragon who was taken by surprise and didn't have time to counterattack and threw his Fist of Fury into the dragon's face sending him into the ground. Joey put his hand on his face when he felt the pain from Obelisk's attack while his entire body cried in pain from of the crash.

Joey looked up and saw Obelisk coming falling down with another Fist of Fury prepared, "That is so going to hurt", Obelisk fell upon Darkness Dragon and rammed his fist into his chest with such force that it went right through the dragon's chest. Darkness Dragon gave away last roar in pain before he self-destructed, Joey gasped for air when Darkness Dragon was defeated, he looked up to congratulate Yugi but he saw that something was wrong. Yugi had a blank look on his face and then fell to his knees, Obelisk vanished and Joey realized that Yugi had lost his consciousness. Joey ran towards Yugi just as he began to fall forward, Joey caught him before he hit the ground and turned him around and looked at his sweaty face. Joey heard Tea call out to him. Joey turned his head around and saw the gang and the doctor Kaiba had taken with them coming towards them, the doctor told Joey to get Yugi inside the jet and Joey nodded and carried the boy inside with the gang following them with Tea really worried for Yugi.

**Yugi lost his consciousness after the battle with Joey, will he be okay and will the three of them be able to save the world again or is it going to get destroyed? Continue to read to find out.**


	3. The first attack

The Darkness returns

**Last time so did Yugi and Joey tell their friends about the mission Atem had given them and later Kaiba sent Mokuba to picked them up and they flew out in the middle desert of Egypt to train with their creatures, Yugi managed to defeat both Joey and Kaiba but used up all his energy and lost consciousness, will he be ok? Continue to read to find out.**

Chapter 3- The first attack

IN YUGI'S ROOM,

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, he tried to sit up but he stopped halfway when his entire body cried in pain, at that moment he remembered his shadow duels with Kaiba and Joey. The next second he felt someone throw its arms around his neck, he looked closer and saw that it was Tea, he looked around and saw all his friends and grandpa and the doctor. The doctor came up to them, "Miss Gardner, I have to ask you to step back so I can check him to see if he's ok", Tea reluctantly let go of Yugi and the doctor went up beside Yugi, "Hello Mister Muto, I'm doctor Simmons and I'm going to check to see if you have gained some severe damages". Yugi nodded and doctor Simmons check to see if Yugi had any wounds and later looked if he had gotten any internal damages.

"As far as I can see so is your body only sore after the damages your creatures took and as long as you're taking it slow so is you allowed to get out of bed". Yugi nodded to show that he understood, he got out of his bed and with the help of Tea got out of his room and to the sofa there Kaiba and Mokuba sat, as soon as Mokuba saw Yugi so got he a big grin on his face.

"Hi Yugi, are you feeling better now?", "Yeah Mokuba, I only feel pain from the battles but I will survive". Yugi answered Mokuba as he carefully sat down beside the black-haired boy, Joey sat down next to Yugi, "Yug, why didn't you tell me what condition you were in? I felt that a lot of my strength was drained when I summoned Darkness Dragon but on you it sounded like you had a lot of energy left so I didn't think much about it". Tea looked at both boys irritated, "I told you Joey that we should have waited and you Yugi, you shouldn't have ignored your own condition".

Yugi looked at Tea, "I didn't know that I was in such a bad condition, I mean I knew that I had been drained on energy but not that it was so much, don't worry either Joey it's my own fault that I ended up like that". Joey and Tea looked at each other and sighed, they should have known that Yugi was going to say that.

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH THE PIECE OF ZORC,

Inside the tablet of the former Kaiser Dragon so was the piece of Zorc almost completely fused with the spirit of the dragon and turning into the Great Doomsday Dragon. He wasn't strong enough to fight himself yet but he had the power to create his own shadow beings, creatures of pure evil. Zorc had felt the presence of a few creatures that he knew all too well, the Egyptian gods.

_Separately their power is not enough to stop me, but if they got fused again they could stop me easily, I have to take out the one controlling them to make sure that it never happens again Zorc thought._

Zorc used his power to find were the gods had been summoned, he saw that Yugi and his friends in the jet talking, he felt the same power in Yugi as the Pharaoh had for 5 000 years ago. He also noticed that his friend Joey Wheeler had shadow powers as well and so had Seto Kaiba, "I guess that the Pharaoh noticed that a piece of me survived and bestowed shadow powers on the children from the future to stop me, well I guess I just have to crush all three of them right now while their still getting used to this".

The shadows around began to take physical forms and 10 creatures was formed, 4 dark red dragons with dual swords, 3 black wolf creatures with two heads and 3 dark green serpents with blood red eyes, Zorc looked at his creatures, "Go to the desert of Egypt, destroy Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler and all the other mortals you find", the creatures bowed for Zorc before teleporting to Egypt.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUGI AND THE GANG,

Yugi's pain had almost completely disappeared now, he was sitting in his room and looked at Slifer and Obelisk's cards, he still couldn't believe that he had summoned two of the three Egyptian gods in one day when he suddenly heard Joey's voice. He looked around but didn't see his friend anywhere, then he realized that he heard Joey's voice from inside his own head, he got an idea, it was a long shot but it was the only explanation, he said mentally:

"_Joey can you hear me?" Yugi waited until he heard Joey's shocked thoughts, "Yugi, is that you?", "Yes Joey it looks like when the three of us got our powers we also got a mental link with each other". "Really that's both cool and weird Yug, but now I get to know how it was for you and Atem to have a mental link with each other"._

Yugi smiled at Joey's reaction to the mind link, suddenly Yugi heard someone knock on the door, he told Joey that he had to go and thanks to his experience he shut down the link so only his own thoughts was in his head. He opened the door and saw Tea standing there, "Hi Tea, come in, is it something on your mind?" Tea nodded an entered the room, they both sat down on Yugi's bed, "I'm worried about you Yugi, I can't stop thinking about you fainting out there, what is something bad happens and you faint during a real battle?"

"Either get sent to the shadow realm or getting torn to pieces, but neither will happen Tea, I can feel that my body is already getting more used to this, I think calling powerful creatures makes us getting used to it much faster". Tea looked at him, "Aren't you at all worried about yourself Yugi?" Yugi smiled at her, "I do think about my safety Tea, but this is much bigger than me, this is about the safety of the world, I would hate myself if I didn't do anything, especially if something happened you or our other friends".

Tea blushed when she looked at Yugi's determined face, she was about to say something when she saw that Yugi's eyes flashed purple, he jumped up from his bed and ran out from his room, he had felt something evil coming their way. Joey and Kaiba came out f their rooms to, "I guess you guys felt that too?" They both nodded and the three of them ran out of the jet, the rest of the gang came out just as a bright light appeared and 10 creatures stood there, "What are those things?" Joey asked, one of the dragons step forward, and to everyone's shock, spoke, "Me my brothers are the Dual Swords Doom Dragons. The wolfs are the Chaos Destiny Wolfs, one for head for chaos and fear and the other head is for pure death and destruction and finally the serpents are the Devil's Serpents, the more fear and pain they feel around them the stronger they will become, we are the servants of the great one and we're here to destroy you", the Dual Swords Doom Dragon said.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba prepared themselves for battle, Yugi looked at the Dual Swords Doom Dragon, "We will never fall to Zorc or any of his servants". The dragon looked at him, "You might think that Yugi Muto but you will, and Zorc is our master's old name, he's now the Doomsday Dragon".

And then the four dragons swords was put on fire and they sent slashes of fire towards Yugi and the gang, Yugi was the first to react, with his will he pulled out the card he needed, he held up Magic Cylinder and the card began to glow, "Now Magic Cylinder, redirect their attacks back at them". Two cylinders appeared, one absorbed the slashes of the dragons and the other fired the attacks right back at the evil creatures. They avoided their own attack and that was all the distraction Yugi, Joey and Kaiba needed. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba held up their right arms, "Come to me now, Buster Blader", the mighty dragon hunter appeared behind Yugi with a big flash of light, "Appear now, Gilford the Lightning". Joey's mightiest warrior appeared behind him, "Now appear my most trusted monster, Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Kaiba's trusted Blue-Eyes appeared behind him and roared, ready for battle.

The creatures saw the shadow creatures and began to battle them, two Devil's Serpents flew towards Blue-Eyes while the third went towards Buster Blader, Blue-Eyes tried to strike them but they avoided the White Lightning and wrapped themselves around the dragon and began to squeeze him and the same did the Serpent that went after Buster Blader but the serpents was being pushed back by the creatures.

The Chaos Destiny Wolfs attacked Gilford the Lightning, one of the Wolfs heads attacked all around causing explosions and panic all around the monster and humans while the other heads prepared a powerful shockwave and they shot it out of their mouths, hitting Gilford from the front, from behind and from the right. Joey gasped for air, Yugi realized that one head didn't have much power and instead of attacking caused confusing and panic while the other head that had a lot power did the battling. To make things worse so did a dark aura appear the serpents, Yugi remembered that they grew stronger of fear and pain, they started to overpower Blue-Eyes and Buster Blader.

The devil's Serpents wrapped around Blue-Eyes suddenly let go of him and they saw two of the four Dual Swords Doom Dragons towards him with their swords on fired and slashed the dragon. Kaiba's legs began to shake in pain, making the serpents even stronger, the one holding Buster Blader suddenly open his giant mouth and bit Buster Blader in the neck, causing Yugi to grab his neck, he suddenly took away his left hand and looked at it to see blood on it.

_I guess that the damage of these creatures is more intense than the damage of normal shadow creatures, Yugi thought and saw the remaining two dragons coming down towards Buster Blader._

The serpent let go of Buster Blader and he got cut from both shoulders to the opposite hip on both the front and the back, Yugi could feel his flesh being cut open, the dragons flew up for another assault and the serpent flew back towards Buster Blader. But Yugi wouldn't fall for the same trick again, he got Buster Blader to jump up in the air and with one powerful swing of his sword so did he cut both dragons in half and they turned into negative energy that returned to Zorc. He then spun so his head was pointing down and fell towards the serpent and cut it in half as well and it turned into energy as well, Buster looked up and saw that Blue-Eyes had been wrapped again and the dragons was flying towards him again, he throw his sword and it went right through one of the dragons which caught the creatures that was fighting Blue-Eyes of guard and gave the dragon the time he needed.

He opened his mouth and fired his White Lightning Attack towards two of the wolf that had jumped up in the air to attack Gilford and blew them both to pieces and Gilford cut the last one to pieces before he jumped up and cut of the heads of the serpents holding Blue-Eyes, all creatures that was destroyed turned into energy.

Yugi looked around, "Where is the last dragon?" They when heard a scream and turned to see the last Dual Swords Doom Dragon having both his swords at Tea's throat. Yugi felt his anger rise when he saw that, he had strong feelings for Tea and he grew angry when he saw what this dragon did to her, the dragon looked at them, "Call back your creatures and then come to me so I can destroy you, starting with you Yugi Muto". Yugi, Joey and Kaiba knew that they didn't have a choice, they called back their monster but unknown to them all so called Yugi forth his most trusted monster.

Yugi went up in front of the dragon who took one of his swords away from Tea's throat, he held it up to cut Yugi in half, Tea got tears in her eyes, she knew this was her fault. But to her shock so before the dragon could cut down Yugi so did he get hit in the back with a explosion which destroyed it, Yugi caught Tea who turned around and saw Dark Magician standing there, she smiled, she should've known that Dark Magician would lend Yugi his help when he needed it.

Yugi and Tea stood up, Yugi looked up in the sky, "This is only the beginning, Zorc or as the dragon said, the Doomsday Dragon is going to send even more creatures after us and we must defeat them and Doomsday Dragon to save the world", Joey nodded and Kaiba looked up in the sky.

**The first battle is over, what will happen next? What will Zorc send their way the next time? Continue to read to find out and please give me reviews.**


	4. The Dark One's army attacks

The Darkness returns

**Last time so sent the Doomsday Dragon some of his creatures to destroy Yugi and the others, in the beginning so had Doomsdays creatures the advantage because they had some strength and because of their numbers, but in the end so won Yugi, Joey and Kaiba thanks to their creatures power. What will Doomsday Dragon send their next? Continue reading to find out.**

Chapter 4- The Dark One's army attacks

WITH DOOMSDAY DRAGON, AFTER THE BATTLE WITH YUGI, JOEY AND KAIBA,

The growing Doomsday Dragon felt the energy he had used to create his creatures return, he growled because he knew that they had been defeated, if they had been victorious so had they returned in their physical form and then he would have absorbed them again. He used his power to scan the energy to find out what happened, he saw how his creatures first had the advantage but then the mortals managed to get the upper hand and win, he growled again.

_I knew that no matter how powerful creatures I make it won't be enough, these creatures only managed to hurt Blue-Eyes because of their number and luck, they might have matched his physical strength but his raw destructive power rivals that of the gods and none of the creatures I can create even comes close to that, If only I could make clones of the gods so could I get the upper hand but in order to do that I need a piece of their energy, without it so can't I make the clones equal to the gods, Doomsday Dragon thought._

He knew that in order to take them out now he would have to attack with an army but that would take a few days to form, he swore that he would destroy those meddling children first and then… the world.

A HOUR LATER WITH, YUGI AND THE GANG,

Yugi flinched when the doctor treated the wounds on Yugi's neck from the serpents bite, it had gone in a bit but not too far, the wounds on front and back on the upper part of Yugi's body, the cross-like wounds was pretty deep, it took a while to clean them up, but soon so was they cleaned and bandaged, the doctor had already treated Joey and Kaiba and was now finished with Yugi, and the next day so was they going to return to Domino City.

Yugi and his grandpa was talking about the creatures that The Doomsday Dragon sent after them, "They do more damage to the people who summoned the creature their fighting than normal shadow creatures does", said Grandpa and Yugi nodded knowing even though his grandpa hated to see his grandson get hurt so couldn't he tell Yugi not to fight because he knew that if he did so was the world going to get destroyed.

"Yeah, but at least Atem sent more reinforcement", Yugi said as he remembered what happened after Dark Magician saved him yesterday.

FLASHBACK,

Dark Magician went up to Yugi and bowed to him respectfully, and spoke which shocked them all because they had forgotten that he could, "Yugi Muto, my Pharaoh, Atem sent my spirit here when I felt that you were about to summon Dark Magician, he wanted me to help you as much as I could, so I will protect you even if I would have to sacrifice my own spirit to do it", Yugi looked shocked at him before saying: "That's great, but uh… who were you for 5 000 years ago?" Dark Magician smiled, "That's right, you were never told the story of Dark Magician's birth, my name is Mahad and I was one of Atem's sacred guardians at the time when Bakura attacked, I fought him with my Illusion Magician and had the advantage in the beginning but after Diabound absorbed my Shadow Ghoul's power to walked through walls so did he gain the upper hand, but just as he was about to finish me so did I use my last power to fuse my own spirit with my Illusion Magician to become the Dark Magician".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yugi finally understood why Dark Magician was known as the Pharaoh's most faithful servant, it's because he used to be one of Atem's loyal servants and friends, and Atem had sent his spirit to help them out.

Suddenly he heard yelling from inside his head, he heard Kaiba making fun of Joey and Joey screaming angry back him, Yugi sighed and joined the mental conversation:

"_Shut up moneybag, or you will pay for your disrespect, I deserve respect because I almost defeated you in the last tournament, "Yeah you ALMOST did, but you didn't, Yugi defeated me however and that earns him my respect". Yugi sighed he knew that it was time to stop this, "Hey uh guys, we should really not be fighting, we need to focus on what the Doomsday Dragon is planning next, because I think that it won't be long until he sends something our way again", Joey agreed but Kaiba just snorted and cut the link._

THE NEXT DAY,

Kaiba dropped Yugi and the gang at the grandpa's game shop, Kaiba looked out of the limousine, "Ok geek squad, I hope I won't have to deal with you unless this craziness shows up again", Joey got angry, "Stop with your attitude already rich boy, you can't deny that it exist magic anymore".

Kaiba looked at him, "Even though I want to try to convince you that you're all crazy I can't, but even though I can't deny the existence of magic anymore so doesn't it mean that I have to like it, I have a life and I'm only doing this for the sake of my brother and my company". Yugi sighed and smiled, he knew Kaiba would say that, the limousine drove away and soon so was it out of sight.

2 DAYS LATER, WITH THE GANG IN SCHOOL,

It had goon two days now since Doomsday Dragon sent some of his creatures after them, it was calm and peaceful but that only made the gang feel uneasy, with their experience they knew that this was only the calm before the storm.

Just now so did the gang have a test, Yugi finished his pretty early and so did Tea, they was waiting outside for Joey and Tristan who was struggling with the test, Tea sighed, "It wouldn't be a problem if those two studied sometimes", Yugi smiled and nodded, suddenly they heard someone call their names, they turned around and saw Duke coming towards them, Yugi and Tea smiled and ran towards him.

"Duke, when did you come back to Domino City?", Yugi asked, Duke smiled, "Last night, I'm done with my business meetings in America about my Dungeon Dice Monster game and its future so I'm came back here to be with you guys, I get back into the school tomorrow by the way and now what is going on with you guys? Did something interesting happen while I was gone?"

Yugi and Tea looked at each other and then so began Yugi to tell Duke about the Doomsday Dragon and all, that he, Kaiba and Joey had to stop him, Joey and Tristan came out while Yugi was telling Duke about what was going on, they silently greeted each other and Yugi finished the story and Duke whistled, "Looks like you guys never have it easy", all of them nodded in agreement.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

Doomsday Dragon looked at the creatures he had created during the past two days, they were a bit weaker than the other he had sent after Yugi Muto and the others but their number was much bigger, he looked at his army, "Go to Domino City and cause as much chaos as you can, the more chaos you cause the faster my power will grow", they bowed for him before they all disappeared.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH YUGI AND THE GANG,

Yugi and the others had their last lesson which was math when both Yugi, Joey and Kaiba sense something, they suddenly heard an explosion outside, everyone panicked, Yugi and Joey ran towards the window to watch outside with Kaiba slowly following them, all three of them got shocked, the sky was full of creatures, they attacked anything they saw and people was running in panic.

Yugi and Joey ran out of the classroom with Tristan and Tea close after them, Kaiba ran another way, Duke who had been waiting for them saw them run past him and followed, once outside so went they behind the school, Yugi said something to Joey mentally and Joey nodded, he held up his arm, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon come forth". A dark field appeared a bit over them, a pair of red eyes appeared in the field and Red-Eyes came out of it.

The Black Dragon flew down and once he was close enough to the gang so jumped Yugi and Joey onto him and he took and flew up again, once they had gotten up into the sky so looked Joey at Yugi, "Ok Yug, it's your turn", Yugi nodded and his eyes turned purple, lightning came down from the sky, "Gods of Egypt hear me, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon", Slifer came down from the clouds and flew up next to Red-Eyes and Yugi jumped over to his head.

The two dragons began to battle, Red-Eyes shot his Inferno fire Blast while Slifer fired his Thunder Force and took out lines of enemies, but no matter how many they took down more just took their place. Just as Yugi and Joey thought that they needed more reinforcement so showed Blue-Eyes up, he fired his White Lightning and took out lines of creatures just like Slifer did, Yugi and Joey looked at each other and nodded, they both held out their left arm in front of them, "Red-Eyes, Rapid Fire Flame Strike", "Slifer, Rapid Fire Lightning Strike". Red-Eyes shot one fireball after another and Slifer opened his second mouth and shot one Lightning blast after another at a rapid speed, the entire sky was lit up by the explosions by the three dragon's attacks. But what they didn't notice was that a piece of Slifer's energy got mixed with a creature that had turned into energy and got transported to Doomsday Dragon.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba didn't see any more creatures, they thought that they were down when they heard screams, they looked down and saw three creatures fly between buildings while attacking the ground, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba knew that they couldn't attack the creatures without destroying the buildings and big piece of the area, Yugi was thinking what they should do when he heard a powerful voice inside his head:

"_It's time to use the power the chosen Pharaoh gave the three of you, hybrid fuse with me now Yugi Muto"._

Yugi looked down at Slifer, he didn't know how but he knew that he just heard Slifer's consciousness, he also knew what Slifer was talking about even though he didn't have a clue about how he knew.

Joey was about to ask what they should do when both he and Kaiba noticed that both Yugi and Slifer was glowing, Yugi purple and Slifer red, Yugi opened his eyes and they were glowing purple as well and Slifer's eyes began to glow yellow, both of them became beams of light, the purple light and the red light circled each other a few seconds before they combined and a intense light appeared.

Joey and Kaiba covered their eyes, the light soon disappeared and the two of them looked that way to see what happened but they wasn't prepared for what they saw, it was Slifer, but he was in a human shape and in a humans size. The human Slifer looked at his body before he opened both his mouths and unleashed a roar that destroyed all the windows on a few buildings that was close, he flew after the creatures that was still alive. Joey and Kaiba looked after him in complete shock, they couldn't believe what they had just seen, Yugi Muto had fused together with the Egyptian god Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Slifer and Yugi flew chased the creatures who flew for their lives, Yugi had never felt such power flowing through his body as he did now, Slifer told him that by hybrid fusing with a creature so would the creatures take on a human form to move around easier and that their speed, strength and agility would increase by half of what they normally had. Yugi and Slifer caught up with the creatures, they grabbed two of them with their arms and the third with their tail and dragged them up in the sky again, there they tossed them away before unleashing their Lightning Blast at them and blew all three of them up.

They flew over to where Red-Eyes was and landed on him, there so separated Yugi and Slifer so they became two beings again, Yugi went down on a knee gasping for air, he had gotten drained on strength because of the fusing, he called back Slifer and Joey flew back to the ground where the gang was waiting, they asked why Slifer had disappeared for a few minutes, Yugi told them that he would explain soon, he looked up into the sky.

_So that's the new power you gave us Atem, it might come in handy in the future, thank you my friend, Yugi thought while he smiled._

WITH DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

Doomsday Dragon was furious about that his army had been stopped so early, but then he noticed something, he felt a powerful force hiding somewhere and soon he saw what it was, it was a piece of Slifer's energy, he smiled because he could use it to make a god of his own, he tried to change the energy but it resisted him at first, it took him a few tries before the yellow divine energy became dark twisted energy and began to grow, Doomsday Dragon laughed menacing.

**Yugi, Joey and Kaiba stopped the army and Yugi figured out what the new power Atem had given them was, but now so has Doomsday Dragon a piece of Slifer's energy, will he be able the make a evil version of the dragon god? Continue reading to find out.**


	5. Sky Dragon vs Dark Sky Dragon

The Darkness returns

**Last time so managed Yugi, Joey and Kaiba to defeat the Doomsday Dragon's army and they discovered what the new power Atem had given them was, but during the battle so got a piece of Slifer's energy transported to the Doomsday Dragon, which was just what he needed to make a evil clone of the god of the sky, is he going to succeed with his plan? Continue to read to find out.**

Chapter 5- Sky Dragon vs Dark Sky Dragon

WITH DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

It had gone three days since Doomsday Dragon had sent any of his creatures after Yugi and the others, he had been busy to with the creation of his most powerful servant ever, thanks to the energy of Slifer the Sky Dragon that he happened to get his hands on.

Doomsday chuckled before he opened a portal to the human world, "Go and have some fun now my new servant, I want to see just how powerful you really are". A gigantic shadow appeared behind Doomsday Dragon, its blood red eyes glowed and it unleashed a roar that created a powerful shockwave, it thirsted after battle, it wanted to cause pain, death and destruction, it flew past Doomsday Dragon and through the portal to Domino City, Doomsday Dragon took and formed another creature, it barely had any power at all but it didn't need any for its mission.

LATER THAT EVENING WITH YUGI AND THE GANG AT THE GAME SHOP,

"I don't like this Yug, the Doomsday Dragon sent a whole army after us a few days ago and now he hasn't done anything since then, what do you think his planning now?" Yugi thought about Joey's question, he had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know Joey, but we can't worry about what he's planning every day, we need to keep our heads together and practice more", Joey smiled, he still remembered Tea, Tristan and Duke's faces when they told them that Yugi fused together with Slifer, later at Tea's place so told Yugi them how he did it. Joey said that he wanted to try it, Yugi told him that he had to make a mental connection with the monster he wanted to fuse with, he also told Joey to try a weaker monster first.

Joey took and picked one of his Luster Dragons, he focused and managed to make a connection with the dragons mind, then he and Luster Dragon fused together, after the light disappeared so did the gang see Luster Dragon stand there in human shape and size.

"That was something else Yug, I have never felt that kind of power before, it was intense", Yugi smiled at Joey, "You thought that was intense? Try fusing with an Egyptian god, now that's intense", the two of them looked at each other before they started laughing, Tea sighed irritated, "Guys be serious, this is not a game you know, at first we thought that you might lose your souls but it seems that you might die instead and I don't want that", Tea sneaked a look at Yugi when she said that, she was mostly worried about him, Yugi smiled at her, "It's ok Tea, we'll be fine", Tea sighed since she knew that Yugi was right, they would be ok.

An hour later so left everyone and went home, Joey realized that he hadn't told his dad what he was going to do today and knew that he might have to dodge beer bottles when he came home, he sighed.

_Life sure has been interesting since I became friends with Yugi, spirits, magic, real monsters, souls being stolen and saving the world from destruction, we had to fight a lot of tough opponents like Pegasus, Marik, Dartz and the Great Leviathan, Bakura and Zorc and now Zorc is back in the form of the Doomsday Dragon, I hope that after we take him down this time so can we finally have a peaceful life, Joey thought as he was walking home._

Suddenly so sensed Joey a shadow being nearby, he looked around and so felt he that it was above him, Joey felt that it was alone so he decided to take care of it alone, he went into an alley and focused on his Red-Eyes.

"_Red-Eyes, if you can hear me so help me, there is one of the Doomsday Dragon's shadow being here so let's hybrid fuse and take care of it", he waited until he heard his dragon, "I will be by your side all the way, let's take that abomination of a shadow creature down", Joey smiled, "Thanks my friend". _

A vortex of fire covered Joey as he fused with the spirit of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, once the fired disappeared so stood the human Red-Eyes there, Joey and Red-Eyes flew up and fired their Inferno Fire Blast at the creature, but it saw it and dodged and fired back, Joey however felt that the power was low and only held out their right arm and stopped the blast with the hand.

"_Looks like this won't be much of a challenge Red-Eyes", "I don't know master, something feels wrong, we have to be careful", "You're right Red-Eyes, I have to have my thoughts in this battle"._

Joey and Red-Eyes unleashed their Rapid Fire Flame Strike and shot fireball after fireball at the creature that could only dodge and didn't notice the human Red-Eyes coming towards him, he noticed just as he got a punch in the face before he was kicked so hard that he crashed onto a roof.

The creature was slowly getting up and saw the human Red-Eyes in front of him, "If the Doomsday Dragon sends something like you to fight us then he's desperate". But Joey and Red-Eyes got shocked when the creature chuckled, "My mission was never to fight you, only to make one of you come after me", before Joey could ask what he meant so felt he something incredible powerful coming towards him, he turned around and saw a massive black attack coming towards him, he quickly flew over it but the force was so great that he was sent flying a few meters, he thought that something was familiar with that attack, he looked the way it came from and what he saw scared him almost into the afterlife.

It was a dragon that looked almost identical to Slifer the Sky Dragon but it was black as the night, had red lines all over its body, it had blood red eyes and a red crystal on its black forehead, Joey felt the dragon's thirst for death and destruction even though he was pretty far away from it.

The creature behind Joey and Red-Eyes got up and flew past them and stopped beside the dark dragon, "Joey Wheeler and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, allow me to introduce Dark Slifer the Wicked Sky Dragon, he's a clone of your Slifer but he is loyal to our master", Dark Slifer looked at the human Red-Eyes while black smoke came out of his mouth, "You might have dodged my Dark Thunder Force but that's ok, now I get to test my powers even more, take this Joey Wheeler, Evil Lightning Blast", Dark Slifer's second mouth opened and a black ball of lightning came out of it, Joey dodged the blast but Dark Slifer continued firing from his second mouth, Joey knew that he would need help so he opened the mental link and reached for Yugi's mind.

WITH YUGI,

Yugi was just now doing some homework, he had almost finished that when he heard Joey scream loudly in panic inside his head:

"_Yugi, YUGI CAN YOU HEAR ME? I NEED HELP", "Joey what's wrong?", "I need help Yugi, the Egyptian god kind of help, call on Slifer or Ra and come and help me", "Joey what?..." Yugi never got to finish his question before the link was cut._

Yugi got really worried, he grabbed his jacket and ran outside, he ran into an alley nearby and took and summoned Dark Magician, "What can I do for you master Yugi?", "I need you to take me high up in the air, Slifer and I are needed", Dark Magician nodded, he grabbed Yugi and flew up into the sky, there so glowed Yugi's eyes purple, "Legendary dragon of the heaven please hear my cry, lend me your power and unleashed the heaven's judgment on our enemies, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon".

Lightning came down from the heaven as Slifer appeared and flew up next to Dark Magician who put Yugi down on the dragon's head, Yugi called the magician back before he and Slifer took of to where Joey was, soon they saw him and got shocked when they saw that he was dodging attacks from what looked like a black Slifer, Yugi realized that they needed to hurry and Slifer increased the speed and flew faster towards the battle.

BACK WITH JOEY AND RED-EYES,

Joey was starting to get tired, all he could do was dodge Dark Slifer's attacks, but after he dodged a Evil Lightning Blast so didn't he noticed that another came towards him before he was hit, "Ha, now I got you, Twisted Lightning Strike", Joey hadn't recovered from the first attack so he got hit by the other attack, Joey felt his entire body go numb, he couldn't move his body temporally, he managed to lift his head and saw Dark Slifer prepare his Dark Thunder Force.

_If we get hit by that attack so are we history, where are you Yugi? We need your help, Joey thought._

WITH YUGI AND SLIFER,

Yugi and Slifer was getting closer to the battle when Yugi saw Joey getting hit by two attacks, he could also see that the dark dragon was preparing another attack and Yugi felt that it had the same level of power as Slifer's Thunder Force, he knew that Joey and Red-Eyes couldn't survive it in the condition they were in But Yugi got an idea, "Slifer attack with Thunder Force Strike", the mighty sky dragon opened his mouth and prepared his attack.

BACK WITH JOEY AND RED-EYES,

Joey and Red-Eyes could only watch as Dark Slifer unleashed his attack and saw it make its way towards them, they prepared themselves to get hit when they saw Slifer's Thunder Force coming up from under them and hit the front of the Dark Thunder Force, by hitting the dark attack from that angle so managed Slifer to deflect the attack over Joey and Red-Eyes to their relief, they looked down and saw Slifer coming flying up with Yugi on his head.

Slifer flew up next to the human Red-Eyes that could move again, he flew over to Slifer, he grabbed Yugi and flew backwards away from the two dragons that growled at each other, Yugi looked at the human Red-Eyes, "What is that thing Joey?" Joey looked him, "That is, no matter how weird it sounds, Slifer's clone, he is equal to Slifer in every way Yug so we have to be careful", Yugi nodded and looked back at the dragons.

Slifer and Dark Slifer circled each other while they were roaring, they suddenly took and flew up higher into the sky with Joey and Red-Eyes after them while they still held Yugi in their arms, once they stopped again so looked Yugi down and realized that they must be at least 6 miles up in the air if you counted from the tallest skyscraper in the city. Yugi looked back at the dragons and saw that both of them prepared their Thunder Force's, both he and Joey realized that they needed to make more distance between them and the dragon's so Joey and Red-Eyes began to fly fast backwards just as both the dragons released their attacks.

The yellow Thunder Force met the black Thunder Force head-on and caused an explosion that lit up the entire Domino City, Joey and Red-Eyes began to quickly fly upwards to avoid the explosion that was still growing, because they didn't think that neither they or Yugi wanted to get caught in an explosion that could destroy more than half of the city, the two Slifer's also flew backwards since neither of them would survive if they got hit by the explosion.

WITH TEA AND TRISTAN, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER,

Tea was sitting in her room and was doing her homework and was about to finish it when she saw lightning coming down from nowhere, she sighed because she realized that Yugi had summoned Slifer, she wasn't that much worried since Yugi had a god on his side, but a few minutes later so was she blinded by a powerful light that came in through her window she went to it and opened it and looked up in the sky, she saw a gigantic explosion far up in the sky and saw two creatures backing away from it, she realized that one of them was Slifer and if that enormous dragon looked so little so must they be really far away and yet so was the explosion much bigger and was still growing, she was getting really worried now and begged that Yugi would be okay.

Tristan was laying on his bed after giving up on trying to do his homework, he saw lightning coming down and realized that Slifer was about to kick some butt, he went to his window and looked out and saw two creatures far away, one of them he knew was Slifer the Sky Dragon, then he saw two lights in the sky before a gigantic explosion, which was much bigger than Slifer according to how far away they were, appeared, he needed to shield his eyes because of the intense light. "Whoa, I hope that Yugi's ok, he better not have gotten caught in that explosion".

BACK TO THE BATTLE,

Slifer and Dark Slifer circled around the explosion and headbutted each other, Yugi held his forehead in pain, the dragons circled each other while they were flying upwards and shot lightning at each other, Slifer blue lightning and Dark Slifer black lightning, Yugi looked at the two dragons battling each other, they got closer and began to squeeze the life out of each other, Yugi felt the pressure, the dragons continued to fire lightning at each other, but suddenly so attacked Dark Slifer like a viper and bit Slifer in his neck, his teeth was sinking deeper into the red sky dragon's neck and Slifer roared in agony.

Yugi screamed and put his hand on his neck and felt blood stream from the wound there Dark Slifer bit Slifer, his vision was getting blurry, he told Joey to fly so that he could see Dark Slifer's head and Joey and Red-Eyes flew around until they saw the Dark Sky Dragon's head, they got terrified then they saw sparks of black lightning between the dragon's teeth, Yugi realized that he was going to unleash his Dark Thunder Force into Slifer's neck and that would blow up Slifer's neck and head and Yugi was pretty sure that if that happened so would his throat get crushed.

Yugi mentally told Slifer to attack, the red Sky Dragon pushed both his front legs forwards and digged them deep into the Dark Sky Dragon's body and then pulled them sidewise and made big slashes in Dark Slifer's body, the dark Dragon cancelled his attack and let go of Slifer's neck and roared in pain. Slifer pulled his head backwards and shot Lightning into the dark dragon's chest which forced Slifer and Dark Slifer away from each other.

Yugi knew that he needed to end this soon or he would lose consciousness from blood loss but suddenly so opened a portal behind the Dark Sky Dragon and he looked at it, he looked back at Slifer and then at Yugi while the other creature flew into the portal, "I wish that we could finish this but it seems that my time is up, but don't worry we will finish this and I'm going to show you that I'm superior to that ancient relic", he said looking at Slifer before entering the portal and went back to the Doomsday Dragon.

Yugi gasped for air a few seconds before he lost consciousness and Slifer vanished, Joey got worried and flew Yugi back to the game shop, he separated from Red-Eyes and went inside, "MISTER MUTO, COME FAST", grandpa came down and once he saw Yugi he got as paled that you could think that he was a ghost, he went to the phone and called an ambulance before he treated Yugi's neck as good as he could, after 10 minutes so was the ambulance there and took Yugi and grandpa to the hospital, Joey said he would call Tea and Tristan and tell them what happened.

_If this continues so is Yugi going to die or go to the shadow realm, I don't want to lose Yugi, please gods of Egypt look out for my grandson, Solomon Muto thought as he watched his unconscious grandson._

**Yugi managed to save Joey and Red-Eyes from Dark Slifer but he lost consciousness from blood loss, will he make it and what is the Doomsday Dragon planning now that he has a twisted clone of one of the three deities of domination? Continue to read to find out and please review and give me tips on what I can make better. **


	6. A few days of normalcy

The Darkness returns

**Last time so ran Joey into a twisted clone of Slifer, Dark Slifer the Wicked Sky Dragon, he soon realized that the dragon was to powerful for him and called Yugi for help, Yugi called on Slifer and the two dragons entered an intense battle before Dark Slifer was called back by the Doomsday Dragon and Yugi lost consciousness because of blood loss, is he going to be okay? Read this chapter to find out.**

Chapter 6- A few days of normalcy

Joey and grandpa was sitting outside the room Yugi was in, they waited for the doctor to tell them how he was, they suddenly heard someone call out to them, Joey and grandpa looked and saw Tristan and Tea running towards them.

"WHAT HAPPENED JOEY? YOU CALL AND TELL US THAT YUGI IS IN THE HOSPITAL?" Tea yelled and while she was shaking him, Joey managed to get away from her, "If you calm down Tea I will tell you everything that happened", Tea calmed down and so Joey told the three of them what happened to Yugi.

Once he was finished so did the three of them look like they had been told that they would die tomorrow, "So you're saying that the Doomsday Dragon has an evil clone of Slifer and it battle the real Slifer and bit it and Yugi are about to bleed to death?" Tea asked as tears was forming in her eyes, Joey looked down and his hands turned into fists as his arms was shaking, "I don't know Tea and that's what's killing me, I don't know if one of my best friends are going to die".

INSIDE THE ROOM,

The doctor had cleaned Yugi's wound and had stopped the bleeding, he still couldn't understand what had happened, his grandfather said that he had been attacked by a big dog and one of his friends had been passing by just in time to save him, he didn't know if he believed that but it was all the old man was telling him.

The doctor checked his readings, his body readings was a little below normal but still stable, it was the boy's brain waves that worried him, sometimes they were low and sometimes they were going through the roof, he had never seen readings like this before, he hoped that his grandfather and his friend could help him understand this, he could tell they knew more than they're telling.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM,

Joey and Tristan was walking back and forth inpatient while Tea was sitting on a chair with her head in her arms while grandpa looked like he was going to faint of worry, the door suddenly opened and everyone quickly walked towards the doctor who looked at them, he didn't expect the new faces but realized that they must be Yugi's other friends, the girl in the group asked how Yugi was.

"His body is stable even though its readings are a little below normal, however something that has me confused is his brain waves, they are going from really low to really high, it's almost like a battle is going on inside his head, do you know something about this?" They all said no even though it was a lie, they had a pretty good idea on what was going on.

_It's the power of the shadows, it's trying to take Yugi's soul, but it will fail, Yugi is strong and will make it, Joey thought as he looked at the now closed door._

INSIDE YUGI'S HEAD,

Yugi was surrounded by dark shadows that was getting closer and thicker, it felt like he was getting torn apart by an invisible force, he felt his power fading, but just as it was getting dark for him so did a light appear, he opened his eyes and saw Atem stand there, a bright aura appeared around the ancient Pharaoh and the darkness was retreating. Atem turned to Yugi, "Yugi are you okay?" But before Yugi could answer so did the shadows take the form of Dark Slifer, Atem's eyes widened in shock, the dragon roared and flew towards them, then the spirit of Slifer materialist and used his Thunder Force to blow the spirit of the Dark Sky Dragon away.

Atem looked at Yugi, "Yugi what was that? I felt your pain in the afterlife and knew that you needed me, and since you were unconscious I managed to enter your mind only to find out that your soul was about to get devoured". Yugi looked at him confused and Atem continued, "If you get too damaged in a battle against the Doomsday Dragon's creatures so won't your soul go to the shadow realm, the creature will rip out the soul and tear it apart and absorb its energy to get even more powerful, and the stronger the soul is the more power they will gain and the body of the person dies since its soul is gone for good".

Yugi was shocked by the information, he then looked at Atem sadly, "I'm sorry Atem, I let you down", Atem didn't understand what Yugi was talking about, "What you saw was an evil clone of Slifer, and I'm pretty sure he is only the beginning, this war is about to go up to the next level Atem and it's my fault".

Atem was shocked by what Yugi said but smiled at him, "It's not your fault Yugi, you can't control what will happen, you'll just have to look forward and try to be prepared for what's coming next, but right now I think you should wake up the others must be worried about you", Yugi nodded and a sad smile appeared on his face.

OUTSIDE OF YUGI'S HEAD,

Yugi groaned, that caught everyone's attention and they went to his bed just as he opened his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked at everyone around him. Tea suddenly threw her arms around his neck as she broke down in tears, "It's okay Tea I'm fine, but I would like to talk to Joey alone for a moment", the others got suspicious of what he was going to say but they left anyway and Yugi told Joey what happened inside his head and what Atem had told him.

"This is bad Yug, I don't think we should tell this to the other at least not yet", Yugi agreed, he told the others that they could come in again, they asked how Yugi felt, he told them a little dizzy but otherwise okay, grandpa soon said that they should let Yugi rest, all except Tea left, she took Yugi's hand (he blushed like crazy) and looked at him with sad eyes, "I wish that it didn't always have to be you Yugi", Yugi smiled at her, "I understand that you're worried Tea but I will…", Tea cut Yugi of there by pressing her lips against his. Yugi got shocked by the sudden kiss but soon joined in, they kissed for a few seconds before Tea broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Don't you get it Yugi? I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt again", she began to cry. Yugi took and hugged her, "I'm sorry for that Tea but it can't be helped. This is something Kaiba, Joey and I have to do, something only we can do, so all you can do is to be there for me and support me, I promise you, you're not going to lose me". Tea dried her tears and smiled, she knew that he was right, they leaned in and kissed again but got interrupted by Joey and Tristan , they came into the room and saw the two kissing before they quickly moved away from each other blushing madly.

Joey and Tristan got big grins on their faces before they starting dancing around while singing, "We knew it, we knew it, we knew it", Tea got up and looked like she was going to murder them.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Tea and Yugi was an official couple and under the last few days so hadn't it been anymore attacks so Yugi got enough time to regain his strength, right now so was Yugi and the gang on the way home from school, they was going to just relax at Yugi's grandpa's game shop while watching a movie, but suddenly so came a person up to Yugi, "Yugi Muto I challenge you for your Egyptian god cards and for the king of games title", Yugi sighed, this was not the first time this happened but suddenly so said Joey, "Hey aren't you Fredrick Miles? One of the ones at the bottom on the list of the world's top duelists?" Yugi realized that Joey was right and Fredrick face turned red, "For now yes but that will change once I defeat Yugi", Yugi sighed and took out his duel disk and the duel began.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Yugi and his friends and girlfriend arrived at the game shop after Yugi won the duel without losing a single life point, they said hello to Yugi's grandpa and told him that they was going to watch a movie. They walked up and picked The lord of the Rings and began to watch the movie.

3 HOURS LATER,

After the movie had ended so did they just sit in Yugi's room while drinking soda, suddenly so asked Tristan, "So what are you going to do about Dark Slifer Yugi?" Yugi looked at him, "The next time I see him I will destroy him before he gets away again, he is too dangerous to exist", Joey nodded, he knew that he was right, because they didn't know what Dark Slifer was truly capable of doing and last time so did Yugi almost die, and that was not something Joey wanted to experience again.

Soon so decided the gang that is was time to go home, Joey and Tristan said good night and walked away and Tea kissed Yugi on the cheek before she said good night and left herself. Yugi went up on his room again and was thinking:

_The battle with the Doomsday Dragon is getting more and more dangerous, if we don't stop this soon it might be too late, we have to find a way to take the battle to him before he gets too powerful._

Yugi decided to go to sleep an went to bed, but it took him a while to fall asleep because he had too much on his mind, it took him almost 2 hours to fall asleep but when he did he slept peacefully and that was good because soon he and the others would be in another big battle and he would need his full strength for it.

**So Yugi is okay and he and Tea finally got together, but what is waiting for our heroes? Will the twisted clone of Slifer appear again and can Yugi defeat it this time? Continue reading to find out.**


	7. A big battle, the three gods appear

The Darkness returns

**Last time so did Yugi and the gang have a few days without battles and Tea and Yugi became a couple, will this peace last for long or will danger show up soon?**

Chapter 7- A big battle, the three gods appear

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon was satisfied with the test of Dark Slifer the Wicked Sky Dragon's power, but it would've been even better if he had devoured the soul of Yugi Muto, he cursed Pharaoh Atem for always interfering with his plans, he decided that it was time for him to take his plan to the next level.

WITH YUGI, JOEY AND KAIBA, A BIT OUTSIDE OF DOMINO CITY,

Flashes of light appeared in the sky as Yugi fused with Dark Magician clashed with Joey fused with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, they had been practicing a lot since the battle against Dark Slifer, they had to be prepared for anything now, the human Dark Magician's Dark Magic Attack collided with the human Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Inferno Fire Blast, the human Red-Eyes used the smoke trying to get in a surprise kick on the human Dark Magician only to notice that he was gone.

He looked up to see the human Dark Magician attack with his Rapid Spell Fire, each attack hit the human Red-Eyes that got drained on a bit of his strength, he looked up only to see a Dark Magic attack come his way and hit him with full force, sending him flying towards the ground, he managed to stop before he hit the ground but still landed and went down on a knee.

Joey and Red-Eyes was exhausted, they saw Yugi and Dark Magician land in front of them, Joey smiled and both he and Yugi undid the hybrid fusion and called back Dark Magician and Red-Eyes, "Man Yug, you hit me with one attack only to launch an even more powerful one directly after, you're really getting good".

Yugi smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Joey, but you almost had me in the beginning, then you unleashed your Rapid Fire Flame Strike so was I unable to do anything but dodge, then you came with that powerful kick and then a punch, followed by a stream of flames, if I hadn't managed to used my Dark Magic portal on your Inferno Fire Blast that came after that so is it possible that you would have defeated me".

Suddenly they heard steps coming towards them, they turned around and saw Kaiba coming towards them, "If you're finished with the warm-up with this amateur Yugi let's get going, I'm a busy man", Joey growled but held back his comment, Yugi sighed but nodded, Kaiba took and hybrid fused with Blue-Eyes and Yugi hybrid fused with Slifer.

They both flew up in the air and began, the human Blue-Eyes began with his famous White Lightning, but the human Slifer dodged and unleashed his Rapid Fire Lightning Strike, Kaiba and Blue-Eyes dodged most of them but got hit by three of the eight shots, they answered by once again attack with White Lightning and hit Yugi and Slifer in the chest, but even while they recovered so did they prepare a counterattack and hit Kaiba and Blue-Eyes in the chest with a Lightning Strike.

Their battle lasted shorter than Yugi's and Joey's but it was also more intense, they both soon landed and undid the hybrid fusion, gasping for air, Kaiba soon stood up, "That was a good spar, but now I don't have time to play with you anymore, I have a company to run, bother me only of there is another attack and Yugi, try to not almost get killed like last time".

Kaiba walked ahead towards his helicopter leaving Yugi still on his knees and a furious Joey, "The nerve of that guy, I would like to shot an Inferno fire Blast in his face", Yugi sighed at Joey's comment and got up and both of them walked towards the helicopter as well.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Yugi and his friends was having history, it had been calm during the days after Yugi, Joey and Kaiba had practiced, Yugi had gone on two dates with Tea and dueled Joey while Tea and Tristan was watching and they were not surprised when Yugi won, even though they had enjoyed the peace so were they beginning to get worried, it had been quiet for too long.

The ground suddenly tremble by an explosion, and Yugi and Joey felt the presence of shadow beings, a lot of them, everyone got terrified and began to run everywhere while Yugi and his friends ran out and got horrified by what they saw.

The sky was full of creatures flying and attacking everything in sight and there were also creatures on the ground attacking anyone nearby, Yugi and Joey nodded, Yugi shouted: "Come forth, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Yugi's three mighty warriors was summoned and rushed into action while Joey took and summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gilford the Lightning and his Flame Swordsman and they rushed into action as well, then Yugi and Joey took and summoned Red-Eyes and Curse of Dragon and flew up in the sky.

The two dragons was shooting creatures out of the sky while the six warriors was cutting creature after creature to pieces, but no matter how matter they took down three more took their place, "There is just no end to these damn things", Joey shouted as Red-Eyes destroyed six more creatures and even more took their place, suddenly another attack showed up and destroyed at least twenty creatures at once, and then Blue-Eyes came up next to Curse of Dragon.

The three dragons kept attack and destroyed a lot of creatures but even though they didn't stop coming, the ones on the ground became fewer but they just kept coming in the sky, Joey looked at Yugi and Kaiba, "This is not getting us anywhere we need to hybrid fuse, that will allow us to move more swiftly and we can destroy them faster and maybe stop them". Kaiba looked at him, "Who knew that Joey Wheeler could get a good idea? I thought you were too stupid for that", Joey growled at that but this was not the time to fight each other.

Joey and Kaiba hybrid fused with Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes and flew of in different directions to take on creatures, Yugi was about to hybrid fuse with Curse of Dragon then he felt an incredible presence, he turned around to see a dark portal appear and Dark Slifer the Wicked Sky Dragon come out of it.

Yugi got worried then he saw that Dark Slifer's blood red eyes look at him, but got shocked then he turned away while he said: "I'm not interested in you right now since Slifer is not here, besides I have a mission to fulfill". Dark Slifer began charging up his Dark Thunder Force…while aiming at the city.

Yugi got terrified, he realized that Dark Slifer's attack would destroy a big piece of the city, he was about to summon Slifer to stop him but just then he was about to do the summoning so was Buster Blader attacked and he lost focus, he felt Buster Blader destroy that thing a second later but now he didn't have time to stop Dark Slifer from attacking.

_I may not have time to stop him from attacking but I can still stop the attack before it reaches the city, Yugi thought as he realized what to do._

Dark Slifer was still charging up then Yugi's eyes glowed purple and the sunlight became more intense, "Legendary dragon of the sun please hear my cry, awaken from your slumber and unleash your rage upon my foes, come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra". The sunlight got even more intense and you could see something enormous appear in it, soon the light disappeared and the yellow sun dragon could be seen, he began to dive towards the ground just as Dark Slifer unleashed his Dark Thunder Force.

Ra and the Dark Thunder Force flew almost side by side, Yugi knew that he needed to get Ra in front of the attack, so he got Ra to fold in his wings close to his body so that they would not catch wind and the massive sun dragon began to fall faster because of his body weight and flew past Dark Slifer's attack. Then he was a bit ahead of the attack so got Yugi him to spread out his wings again and flew in front of the attack before he turned into his true form, the terrifying Egyptian god Phoenix, he folded his wings in front of himself and the intense flames on his wings devoured the Dark Thunder Force.

The Egyptian god Phoenix unleashed his Blaze Canon attack and the fireball flew towards Dark Slifer, Dark Slifer tried to stop it by counterattacking with his Dark Thunder Force, but the Blaze Canon was too strong and just pushed the Dark Thunder Force back, Dark Slifer had to dodge the attack and it destroyed the three creatures that was behind the dark dragon, the Doomsday Dragon used that opportunity to absorb some of Ra's energy.

Yugi took and pointed at the army, "Ra, go and help to destroy the Doomsday Dragon's army", the god phoenix screeched and flew towards the army while Yugi looked at Dark Slifer, "I swore that I would destroy you the next time I saw you and I will, you're too dangerous to exist so prepare yourself because you're in for double trouble".

Yugi's eyes began to glow purple again but only more intense, the ground began to shake so greatly that building risked to collapse, like the earth itself was in fear, and lightning came down from the heaven, "Legendary war god Obelisk the Tormentor and Legendary god of the heaven Slifer the Sky Dragon, come forth".

The ground cracked open and Obelisk came out just as Slifer came down from the clouds, both of them roared at Dark Slifer that began to get worried, he had been evenly matched with Slifer last time and now he faced two creatures that had that level of power, Yugi took and gave Slifer a mental command while he yelled, "Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fury".

Dark Slifer saw Obelisk charge up his fist with energy, he knew that he could easily dodge Obelisk's attack so he prepared a counterattack, but suddenly so did he cancel his Dark Thunder Force and roared in pain then Slifer's Lightning Strike collided with his back, sending him flying towards obelisk who rammed his Fist of Fury into Dark Slifer's chest sending him flying up in the sky again, Dark Slifer got drained on a lot of strength by the two gods attacks.

Yugi saw that there were still a lot of shadow beings left so he ordered Obelisk to help battle them as well, Slifer took and faced of against Dark Slifer and they began to shot lightning at each other, Obelisk destroyed twenty creatures that flew low with his Fist of Fury, the Doomsday Dragon took and absorbed some of his energy as well.

Yugi stood and looked at Slifer battling Dark Slifer, Dark Slifer using his Twisted Lightning Strike while Slifer dodged and used his Rapid Fire Lightning Strike, he turned back to the rest of the army, he knew this battle had to end, and he knew just how to end it quickly.

Yugi mentally told Ra to come to him before he jumped of Curse of Dragon and began to fall, Ra turned back into his dragon form and flew towards Yugi, he flew up next to the falling teenager and then Yugi took and hybrid fused with the Winged Dragon of Ra. Everyone got blinded by the powerful light and soon so did they see the human Ra in the air, he took and flew up into the clouds and a few seconds later he told the human Blue-Eyes and the Human Red-Eyes that they might want to get out of the way, they didn't understand why until a beam of concentrated sunlight came down.

The beam flew over the sky setting everything it touched on fire, the human Blue-Eyes and the human Red-Eyes quickly dived down to avoid it then it passed there they were, Slifer and Dark Slifer also did a dive to avoid the beam of sunlight, soon every shadow being was on fire and they were destroyed and at the same time so destroyed Black Luster Soldier the last creature on the ground.

Yugi and Ra came down from the clouds and Curse of Dragon flew towards them, Yugi and Ra separated and Yugi landed on Curse of Dragon while Ra screeched and flew towards Dark Slifer while Obelisk was running towards him as well. Dark Slifer noticed the two other gods coming his way but during his short distraction so was he attacked from behind by Slifer, he saw Ra stop in front of him and Obelisk under him and he knew Slifer was still behind him.

Curse of Dragon flew closer, and Yugi held out his hand, "Egyptian gods, tear him apart", the three gods unleashed a battle cry, but just as they were about to attack so did a dark portal open and Dark Slifer managed to escape before the gods could attack him and Yugi growled frustrated, he called back his three warriors and the gods, Curse of Dragon flew down to the ground and Yugi jumped of and called him back as well.

Yugi heard someone call out his name, he turned around and saw Tea and Tristan cam running towards him, as soon as Tea had reached him so did she throw her arms around his neck while Joey and Kaiba landed and undid the hybrid fusion.

"Dude, I can't believe what I saw, you called all three Egyptian gods at once, no matter how many times I see those three together I will never stop getting amazed", Joey said and Tristan agreed, Yugi smiled, but he felt bad over that Dark Slifer managed to escape before he could defeat him. Yugi suddenly got a bad feeling, like things was about to get even worse.

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon was satisfied, he might not have managed to increase his own power or Dark Slifer's, but he now had what he needed to even out the playfield, "Gods of Egypt, you will soon meet the twisted gods of Egypt". He began to laugh as Obelisk's and Ra's energy turned twisted and began to grow.

**The doomsday Dragon will soon have a clone of all three Egyptian gods, will Yugi, Joey and Kaiba be able to stop him and the power of these evil clones and when will the next attack come? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	8. The evil sun god and war god appear

The Darkness returns

**Last time so did The Doomsday Dragon send another army as well as Dark Slifer to attack Yugi and his friends town, but with the help of all three Egyptian gods so managed they to defeat the army and Dark Slifer retreated before the gods could destroy him, but the Doomsday Dragon managed to get some of Ra's and Obelisk's energy and will use it to create more evil clones of the gods, how will Yugi and his friends be able to stop this?**

Chapter 8- The evil sun god and war god appear

IN THE AFTERLIFE,

Atem sat in the palace garden and looked up into the sky, he had been thinking about that he had learned then he last saw Yugi then he saved his soul from getting devoured. He suddenly heard someone come towards him and turned around to see Mana coming towards him.

She sat down next to him and looked at him worried, "You have been like this ever since you went to Yugi's mind to help him, did you learn something then you was there?" Atem sighed and smiled sadly, "You always know when I'm worried, yes I learned something bad then I was there, it appear that the Doomsday Dragon, Zorc's new form, have made an evil clone of Slifer the Sky Dragon".

Mana gasped shocked, she looked at him and saw that he was really worried, "If he managed to clone Slifer so is it safe to say that he will try to make clones of the other gods as well and that could even out the level of power in this war, it can give him the means to defeat them, I'm worried about them and I can't help them, what can I do Mana?"

Mana smiled and took his hand and held it tight, "Do what you always have Atem, believe in them, they will not let you down and you know that, so all you have to do is believe in their strength". Mana kissed him and Atem smiled at her knowing that she was right, they would not let him down but he was still worried so he would try to contact them during the night.

IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, LATER THAT NIGHT,

Yugi was sitting in his room, he was still thinking about what happened yesterday, they had managed to stop another attack from one of the Doomsday Dragon's armies and he had almost taken down Dark Slifer, but what he was still trying to sink in was that he had managed to summon the three Egyptian gods at once, that was not easy but he had done it.

_The gods almost took Dark Slifer down but I'm worried, I have a bad feeling that something bad is coming our way, usually then the Doomsday Dragon isn't attacking us for a while so is it a sign that he's planning something big, Yugi thought as he went to bed and fell asleep._

AN HOUR LATER, IN YUGI'S DREAM,

Yugi was in a dark place and he heard a roar and a growl but couldn't see anything, suddenly he felt something hit his back with great force, he turned around and tried to summon a creature but he couldn't to his shock, then two big formless creatures appear in front of him and was about to attack, Yugi closed his eyes and prepared himself to get crushed but he suddenly felt a warm feeling, he opened his eyes and saw the space there Atem had contacted them last time.

He turned around to see Joey and Kaiba come towards him, all three of them then looked forward and saw Atem appear, "Hi Atem, is there big trouble coming our way", Atem nodded at Joey's question and sighed, "yes, for a few days now I have felt the dark energy in the future growing and yesterday it jumped to an insane level, I feel that the Doomsday Dragon is going to attack again soon and this time it will be bad".

Yugi took a step forward, "We will stop him Atem, we haven't fought all of these battles only to fail now", Atem smiled at him, "I know you will Yugi, I just wanted to warn you about the coming threat". Yugi smiled at him, "Trust us Atem, we will finish what you started 5 000 years ago, we will destroy what's left of Zorc once and for all". Atem smiled and began to fade away and Yugi and the other two began to wake up.

THE NEXT DAY,

Yugi and the gang had gone to the arcade, there Yugi and Tristan both beat Joey in a car race game much to Joey's frustration and Tea took and defeated tow guys and one girl in a dancing game, after that so did they go to a card shop there Yugi and Joey bought more Duel Monsters cards, Yugi got a Tyrant Dragon and Joey got another Polymerization.

After that so did they go to Burger World and was eating, there Yugi and Joey told them that Atem showed up in their dreams again the last night and told them what he had said, "So you're saying that the Doomsday Dragon might have something even more dangerous than Dark Slifer?" Tea asked worried, Joey said that he wasn't sure and Yugi rubbed his neck nervously, Joey looked at him, "Yug, what aren't you telling us?"

Yugi sighed and told them about the nightmare he had right before Atem contacted them, Tea got a worried face while Joey's eyes narrowed, "If your dream is trying to tell us something so might it be that two new creatures is coming our way". Yugi nodded but didn't tell them his theory that these creatures is clones of the other two gods.

LATER THAT DAY,

Yugi had taken and hybrid fused with Curse of Dragon and flew a bit outside of Domino City to practice a little alone, he summoned Buster Blader and Dark Magician and had them battling each other, to practice their speed and skill, it was going really well and their speed and skill was getting better and he called them back and was about to get back to the city.

But then so did he feel a powerful negative energy and the ground began to tremble, Yugi saw the ground crack open and a black hand with blue lines on it came up and a black Obelisk pulled himself out from the ground. Yugi looked at the black giant in horror, it was exact copy of Obelisk except for that he was black, had blue lines going all over his body, blood red eyes and a red crystal on his forehead and that Yugi felt an incredible blood lust coming from him.

"My name is Dark Obelisk the Dreaded Tormentor and I will destroy you Yugi Muto, Fist of Destruction!" his black fist began to charge up with negative energy before he threw it towards Yugi. Yugi managed to get out of the path of the attack but it hit the ground with enough force to crack it open and made it tremble like crazy and created a powerful shockwave which sent Yugi flying, Yugi landed hard on the ground and was rolling a few meters before he stopped and was gasping.

Yugi felt the ground shake and knew that Dark Obelisk was coming towards him, Yugi took and began to call on his Obelisk, Dark Obelisk stopped in front of him and was about to punch Yugi with his giant fist then the ground began to shake again, the ground cracked open and Obelisk came out and gave Dark Obelisk a powerful uppercut which made him take a few earth trembling steps backwards.

The two war gods looked at each other growling while they was charging their fists with energy, then Obelisk's Fist of Fury met Dark Obelisk's Fist of Destruction, the ground began to tremble incredible and to crack open by their intense power release, Yugi was once again sent flying backwards by their intense power but he quickly got back and saw both the giants being sent flying to the ground by the powerful explosion created from their clash.

Obelisk came up and ran towards Dark Obelisk who was a bit slower and the black giant got a powerful punch to the face by the blue giant and was sent flying to the ground again, Obelisk came with another punch but Dark Obelisk dodged it and punched Obelisk in the chest sending him to the ground which trembled again like it did every time these giant fell to the ground.

Yugi held his chest in pain, Obelisk came back up and managed to dodge Dark Obelisk's next attack and hit the dark clone in the chest with his Fist of Fury which sent him flying a few meters up in the air before he crashed into the ground with enough force to equal an earthquake.

Dark Obelisk came up on his feet to see Obelisk come towards him with another fist of Fury but he dodged it and hit the good god in the stomach with his Fist of Destruction sending him flying backwards and into the ground and Yugi held his stomach in pain as he felt blood coming from the wound that appeared on it.

Obelisk came up and he and Dark Obelisk ran towards each other and grabbed the other's hands and tried to overpower the other one, Yugi felt that they were still evenly matched, but then a dark light appeared in the sky, it was so blinding that Yugi had to cover his eyes. The light suddenly vanished and Yugi looked up and felt pure fear flowing through his body, he saw a black version of Winged Dragon of Ra in the sky, it had yellow lines going all over its body, it had blood red eyes and a red crystal on its forehead and its thirst for destruction was immeasurable.

The black sun god opened his mouth and unleashed a black fireball that flew towards Obelisk and Dark Obelisk, Dark Obelisk jumped away and Obelisk turned his head around and saw the black fireball before he jumped out of the way as well and the attack hit the ground and created a such powerful explosion so that the blue giant war god flew to the ground and began to roll out of control.

Yugi looked up in the sky and the dark dragon looked at him, "You will fall by my might mortal, the might of Dark Ra the Black Sun's Dragon", he prepared another attack then intense sunlight appeared, he saw that Yugi's eyes was glowing purple and he looked at the light to see the massive sun god appear, Ra took and unleashed a roar that created a powerful shockwave.

The two Ra's roared at each other and flew towards each other, they both turned into their phoenix mode and the yellow god phoenix met the black god phoenix in a head-on collision that created shockwaves that was powerful enough to rip giant holes in the ground.

WITH JOEY, TRISTAN AND TEA A FEW MINUTES EARLIER,

Joey, Tristan and Tea was at Tristan's house, they decided to hang a little longer after Yugi took of for a little private training, Tea was a little worried about him however, "Do you think Yugi is going to be okay?" Joey smiled and was about to tell her that he was going to be okay then the ground began to shake, they looked out of the window and saw explosion outside the city, in the place there Yugi had gone to train.

A few minutes later so did they first see a weird dark light appear and then bright sunlight and they could see the figures of two giant creatures in the sky, "What is going on?" Joey didn't answer Tea and only ran out of the house and called Red-Eyes Black Dragon and flew towards the battle.

BACK TO THE BATTLE,

The two god Phoenix's collided with each other again and again while the two war gods clashed with each other on the ground, Dark Ra and Ra flew towards each other but then Dark Ra dived down for a second before striking Ra from below, Yugi held his stomach and he began to bleed even more.

Obelisk managed to hit Dark Obelisk in the face with a powerful punch, Ra then managed to fool Dark Ra by flying upwards to make Dark Ra follow him only to fly down and fired his Blaze Cannon at Dark Ra and hit him in the head.

Dark Ra roared and fired his Blazing Destruction Blast at Ra who fired his Blaze Cannon once again and a powerful explosion formed in the sky, at the same time so did Dark Obelisk and Obelisk collide again with Fist of Fury and Fist of Destruction and Yugi was wondering how long the landscape could have survived this for so long, it had already been risking to fall apart of the two Obelisk's battling and now with the two Ra's battling as well so did he thought that it was only a matter of minutes before the ground fell apart.

Dark Ra and Ra once again collided with each other, both of them refusing to give up, Obelisk and Dark Obelisk was still throwing each other around in a show of great strength, Yugi knew that he needed to end this soon, Obelisk once again to attacked and hit Dark Obelisk in the chest with his Fist of Fury and Ra flew over Dark Ra and dived into his back with great force. However the dark clones of the gods got back up and made a counterattack and hit the Egyptian gods with full power making Yugi almost double over in pain.

All four gods was starting to run low on power but refused to stop, but before the battle could continue so did two dark portals appear and Dark Ra and Dark Obelisk knew it was time for them to return, they looked at Obelisk and Ra before they went into the portals and disappeared, Yugi fell down on his knees and gasped for air before he called back Obelisk and Ra.

He then heard a familiar roar and looked up to see Red-Eyes come towards him, he was slowly getting up and was waving to show Joey where he was, but then the ground began to tremble as giant cracks appeared in it, Yugi realized that the ground had finally reached its limit and was now falling apart.

Joey saw the ground began to fall apart and quickly hybrid fused with Red-Eyes to increase their speed in order to reach Yugi in time, but as he flew towards his friend so did the ground crumble to pieces and Yugi fell down into the ground, Joey and Red-Eyes folded their wings close to their body and straighten their body to fall faster, they caught up with Yugi and reached out and managed to grab his arm. Joey and Red-Eyes spread out their wings and flew up again with Yugi in their arms, they flew towards Tristan's home and Yugi told Joey everything that happened.

A LITTLE LATER AT TRISTAN'S HOUSE,

Yugi flinched while Tea was wrapping bandages around his stomach, she sighed, "It seems like that you can't go anywhere without getting hurt Yugi", she then remembered how scared she had been then Joey came back to Tristan's house with a bleeding Yugi, "How did this happen Yugi?"

Yugi looked at her and Tristan, "I was ambushed by an evil clone of Obelisk, I summoned Obelisk and began to battle but then an evil clone of Ra appeared and I had to summon Ra as well, it ended with that the clones was called back before the battle could be decided and Joey and Red-Eyes appeared just as the ground fell apart under me". Tea and Tristan looked at each other in horror and then at Yugi and Joey, "So now he has one clone of each of the three Egyptian gods? This isn't good", Yugi and Joey nodded, this was really not good, with the power of these three clones so could he maybe turn the tables.

_I can feel that now that he have clones of all three of the Egyptian gods so is he going to make another big attack soon, so we have to be ready all time now, Yugi thought as he looked out from Tristan's window._

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon chuckled evilly, he was really satisfied with the result of the test of his Twisted Egyptian gods against the Egyptian gods, he could also feel that his power was increasing, he would soon be ready to fight himself.

_Get ready mortals, you will soon met your end by my hands, I will destroy your world and you with it, I am THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON, the Doomsday thought as he unleashed a powerful roar that could make buildings crumble._

**So Yugi thought against the evil clones of Obelisk and Ra and managed to survive it, but what is the Doomsday Dragon planning and can Yugi and his friends stop him before it is too late? Continue reading to find out and please review and give me your opinion.**


	9. Good gods vs evil gods, the final battle

The Darkness returns

**Last time so had Yugi and his friends fun together before Yugi left to practice a little alone, but once he was done so was he attacked by an evil clone of Obelisk, he summoned Obelisk to fight the clone but in the middle of the battle so did an evil clone of Ra show up and Yugi had to summon him as well. The four gods battled intensely but before the battle could so did the Doomsday Dragon call back his twisted gods and the ground crumbled under Yugi and Joey who had flew out to where he was managed to save him, but can Yugi, Joey and Kaiba stop the Doomsday Dragon now that he clones of all three Egyptian gods?**

Chapter 9- Good gods vs evil gods, the final battle

Yugi and his friends was sitting in Tristan's room together, Yugi was still recovering from his battle with Dark Obelisk and Dark Ra, he was in deep thoughts, Tea looked at him, "You're worried about that the Doomsday Dragon now have cloned all three gods right?" Yugi sighed and nodded, "Yeah, this was the toughest battle yet, and I know it's not over yet", he suddenly held his stomach while gasping in pain.

Tea was immediately at Yugi's side, "Are you okay?" Yugi gave her a weak smiled, "Yeah, it's nothing, just a little pain, the wound itself wasn't that serious", he then looked at Joey, they both knew that hell was about to break out.

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon felt himself get stronger and stronger, he would soon be able to take on the mortals that had been chosen by the great Pharaoh to stop him, but he needed one more boost of power, and one last attack on their city should give him all the energy he would need.

"Rise my great servants, the time for me to rise is almost here, all I need now is one more big burst of negative energy from the humans, so go attack, and take as many creatures you want, because the next time I will go to the human world and destroy it once and for all". Dark Slifer, Dark Ra and Dark Obelisk appeared behind him and unleashed a combined ground shaking roar.

THE NEXT DAY WITH YUGI AND THE GANG,

Yugi and his friends had just had gym and was now changing, Joey looked at him, "Do you think that the Doomsday Dragon will attack soon again Yug?" Yugi looked at him and nodded, "Yes I do Joey, now that he has three clones of the Egyptian gods so am I sure that it's only a matter of time before he attacks with all three of them".

They went out of the locker room and went towards their English class, they had just gotten inside the classroom and the lesson had just begun (they were watching a live news report and would discuss it in groups afterwards) then the ground began to shake with the power of a big earthquake, everyone got shocked and even more then they heard that it trembled with the same intensity in the other country as in Japan on the news report and the news report was from Canada.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, he knew what was going on, this was the work of the evil clones of the gods, the legend said that if someone controlled all three of them so would the world itself tremble in fear, he looked out to see black lightning come down from the heaven as well as dark light, Dark Obelisk burst up from the ground just as Dark Slifer and Dark Ra came down from the sky.

Other people also saw the three gigantic monsters and began to panic, they all ran around and screamed and didn't noticed the gang and the Kaiba standing and talking, Yugi looked at the others, "I will take care of them, they are my responsibility to take care of, you guys make sure no one else gets hurt". Joey nodded and Kaiba was already on the way out, Tea kissed Yugi and asked him to be careful, he said he would and went outside to face the three clones of the gods.

Dark Obelisk had just smashed his forth building and Dark Slifer unleashed another lightning that ripped the ground open then the ground once again began to grumble, big and deep cracks appeared in the ground and the trembles was so great that a few buildings collapsed, Obelisk came up from the ground just as lightning and bright sunlight appeared and Ra and Slifer came down from the sky.

The six titans stared at each other, the tremble continued, the earth was shaking so incredible that it risked to fall apart because of there was now six mighty gods on the same place, they roared at each other before Slifer, Dark Slifer, Ra and Dark Ra flew up into the sky while Obelisk and Dark Obelisk collided with each other on the ground. Slifer and Dark Slifer circled each other while firing from their second mouths at each other, the two Ra's was flying in a circle around each other until they stopped, then they began charging up an attack, Ra attacked with his Blaze Cannon just as Dark Ra fired his Blazing Destruction Blast, the two attacks hit each other and caused a huge explosion, the two Ra's withstood the shockwaves created from it but the two Slifer's began to spin out of control and flew higher up into the sky.

The two Obelisk's continued to punch at each other and Dark Obelisk charged up his Fist of Destruction, Yugi could make Obelisk dodge the attack but then it would hit the ground and would hurt and destroy a lot of people, he made Obelisk take the hit to the face, Yugi felt like he had gotten a truck in the face, he order Obelisk to counterattack and the giant war god sent a powerful punch into Dark Obelisk stomach.

Slifer and Dark Slifer had also managed to stop fly out of control and stopped in the air while facing each other again, they growled at each other before Slifer fired his Lightning Strike at Dark Slifer who countered with his Twisted Lightning Strike, the explosion created blinded everyone that was on the ground. The two sky gods headbutted each other and began to try to use their powerful jaws to rip the other dragon's throat out.

Yugi looked at the gods battle their evil copies, he was a little worried, Ra and Slifer was far up in the air but if they unleashed too much power so could they damage the things on the ground, he however wasn't that worried about them, he was more worried about the two Obelisk's battling each other, they were on the ground and just a normal punch from them could create a really powerful shockwave, Yugi didn't dare to use Obelisk's full power so close to the ground for that reason and also that Dark Obelisk could dodge and the attack could do serious damage to the city and its people.

Dark Obelisk suddenly takes and throws a Fist of Destruction towards the ground there people are, thinking fast Yugi get Obelisk to bend over them and absorb the attack with his back, Yugi gritted his teeth then he felt the pain in his back, he order Obelisk to attack and he gets up and charged up a Fist of Fury and hits Dark Obelisk faster than he can react, Dark Obelisk is about to fall on his back but Obelisk grabbed his arm and stopped him from falling only to pull him in for a hard punch to the face.

Slifer and Dark Slifer shot with their second mouths rapidly at each other and soon so was the sky filled with explosions, Dark Slifer prepared his Twisted Lightning Strike, but then Slifer prepared to counterstrike so dived Dark Slifer towards the ground. Yugi realized what he was going to do and made Slifer dive towards the ground while folding his wings in, he fell passed Dark Slifer a few second before the dark dragon unleashed his attack. The people screamed then Slifer spread out his wings again and flew over them and absorbed the attack with his back but Dark Slifer wasn't finished with him and continued by firing rapidly from his second mouth at Slifer exposed back.

Yugi gasped in pain as he felt his back get seriously burned by all the attacks, he looked up to see Dark Slifer prepare his Dark Thunder Force, he knew that he needed to act now and when he saw that the people that had been under Slifer was gone so did he order his dragon to fire a lightning at the ground, the dragon did and the ground trembled a little from the explosion that appeared and the force of the explosion got Slifer airborne again. Slifer quickly spun in the air and fired his Lightning Strike and hit Dark Slifer in the chest making him cancel his own attack, Slifer continued by unleashing his Rapid Fire Lightning Strike, every shot hit Dark Slifer.

Ra and Dark Ra kept attacking each other with one fireball after another, but after another collision and in cover of the smoke that had appeared so dived Ra down before Dark Ra saw where he disappeared to so once the dark sun god had flew through the smoke so didn't he find the original sun dragon, he wondered where he was until he was hit by a Blaze Cannon shot from below. The evil sun god looked only to see another Blaze Cannon right before he was hit again, Ra roared as he flew up and rammed into Dark Ra and forced him even higher up into the sky.

The gods was in front of their evil copies, but then Yugi saw a lot of dark portals open up in the sky and the biggest army yet appeared in the sky, Yugi got horrified when he saw how many creatures there were in the sky, his distraction did not go unnoticed by the Twisted Egyptian gods and they used it and attacked the Egyptian gods with full power, the pain from the attacks was so great that Yugi doubled over in pain before he fell on all four, he managed to focus enough to block the next attacks that came but he was worried about all the creatures in the sky.

Then he saw a massive fireball hit a few of the creatures and the fireball was followed by a stream of intense fire, Yugi also saw three beams of what looked like white lightning, he looked up in the sky and saw both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White dragons there ready to battle. He turned around to see Joey and Kaiba standing there, Joey spoke, "Don't worry about the army Yugi, we will take care of them, just finished these three off", Yugi nodded and got slowly up as the two dragons of darkness and the three dragons of light flew of to fight the army.

Both Ra and Dark Ra entered their phoenix mode and began to fight each other, Slifer and Dark Slifer fired lightning at each other and Obelisk and Dark Obelisk threw punches at each other, Yugi soon realized that even after all this battling so were they still pretty evenly matched and he needed to finish this now because all of them began to run out of power and he came up with a plan.

Ra pretended to flew upwards and Dark Ra flew upwards while Ra dived towards the ground and unleashed a stream of flames almost as hot as the sun on Dark Obelisk, draining him on a lot of power, Obelisk used this opportunity to hit him with a full power Fist of Fury in the chest and his fist went right through his chest, the dark war god unleashed one last roar before he turned into energy, one had fallen and only two more to go, Ra turned back to his dragon form and flew towards Obelisk.

Once Ra was within reach so did Obelisk grab his legs and began to spin him faster and faster and actually created a tornado there they were spinning, the dark god phoenix flew towards them wondering what they were doing, Yugi waited until the very last moment and then ordered Obelisk to let go of Ra and the sun god flew towards the evil sun god and entered his phoenix mode. He flew so fast that a stream of flames formed behind him, the two sun gods collided with each other and the power of Ra's attack almost doubled with the added speed and he cut the dark Egyptian god phoenix straight in half, he also turned into energy and now it was up to Slifer to take down the last one.

Slifer and Dark Slifer was still fighting each other, then Slifer managed to hit Dark Slifer in his face with his Lightning Strike, the dark sky dragon got blinded and lost half his power, Slifer used that opportunity to charge up an full power Thunder Force to finish him off, Slifer unleashed his attack and it made its way toward Dark Slifer. The dark sky dragon got back his vision only to see the Thunder Force right in front of him, giving him no chance to defend himself and he got hit with full power, the attack was so powerful that it blew off the over part of Dark Slifer's body, leaving only his tail and back legs which a few seconds later turned into energy.

Yugi fell to the ground exhausted, he had done it, he had finally taken down the Twisted Egyptian gods, Obelisk went down on a knee and Slifer and Ra was flying right over the city, all three of them was almost out of power, but even so, they weren't finished yet, Yugi called Obelisk back and got Slifer and Ra to fly back up into the sky to help with the army.

LATER THAT EVENING AT YUGI'S GRANDPA'S GAME SHOP,

Yugi was lying on his back with his friends and grandfather right next to him, his body was still recovering from his battle with the clones of the gods, he looked at them and saw that Joey had a huge grin on his face, "You did it Yug, you took down the evil clones of the gods". Yugi sat up slowly and smiled, "Yeah but it wasn't easy, and I think that our hardest battle is still to come, the battle with the Doomsday Dragon", Joey got a serious look on his face because he knew Yugi was right, this wouldn't be over until they took down the Doomsday Dragon once and for all.

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon wasn't fully satisfied with the result of the battle but he didn't hate the result either, his mightiest servants may have been destroyed but if he needed he could always recreate them, but he didn't, he had gained more power than he needed from that last battle.

"I can finally take on these pathetic insects myself now and they will be wishing that I had been destroyed 5 000 years ago, they will fall by the might of the DOOMSDAY DRAGON!" He unleashed a massive amount of energy that almost ripped apart the dark dimension he was in, he was thinking how fun it would be to destroy the human world, and what would be more fun than to start with destroying the mortals the chosen Pharaoh bestowed shadow powers on to stop him?

**So Yugi finally managed to take down the Twisted Egyptian gods and Yugi and his friends took down the biggest army yet, but what they didn't know was that the Doomsday Dragon had used the energy from the last battle to get stronger and was now about to go into battle himself, can Yugi, Joey and Kaiba stop him? Continue reading and please review and give me your thoughts of my story.**


	10. Light and darkness, the final battle

The Darkness returns

**Last time so did the Twisted Egyptian gods appear and battled the Egyptian gods, they engaged in a intense battle, but then the an army showed up but Joey and Kaiba handled them while Yugi took care of the evil gods, but this attack had been to give the Doomsday Dragon enough power to go into battle himself, now that he is ready can Yugi, Joey and Kaiba stop him or will the darkness triumph? **

Chapter 10- Light and darkness, the final battle

8.30 PM AT YUGI'S GRANDPA'S GAME SHOP,

Yugi and his friends was sitting in his room and was watching a movie, they needed to get their thoughts of the battles for a while and therefore decided to watch a movie, they were watching a Scream movie, Joey and Tristan was eating snacks like crazy on the floor while Yugi and Tea was sitting on the bed next to each other.

After the movie was done so looked they at each other, Joey looked at Yugi, "You have completely recovered now right Yug?" Yugi looked t him, "The battle with the evil gods was two days ago Joey, so yes I have recovered", Joey smiled at him, he knew that Yugi must have almost completely but he was still worried over his friend.

Tristan looked at Yugi, "You might have taken them down Yugi, but what about the Doomsday Dragon? He will probably show up any day now", Yugi nodded agreeing, he knew that the dragon that is made of absolute darkness would soon show his ugly head, and they had to be ready.

WITH THE DOOMSDAY DRAGON,

The Doomsday Dragon was in his dark dimension there his strength had now grown powerful enough, he chuckled evilly, "It's time, prepare yourselves mortals, because tomorrow so will I destroy you all", he laughed menacing and a massive amount of negative energy streamed out of him.

THE NEXT DAY, AT THE ARCADE,

It was a Saturday and Yugi and his friends decided to spend it in the arcade, Yugi watched Tea outclass everyone in the dance game before both of them joined Tristan and Joey who currently played a car race game, Joey wanted payback for the last time there he lost badly.

They also found a table there kids was playing Duel Monsters, Yugi and Joey played in a tag-duel with a couple of kids and won pretty easily, after that so did Yugi and the gang decided to go to Burger World but on the way there so did a thick layer of darkness cover the sky and both Yugi and Joey held their heads, they could feel an unbelievable amount of negative energy, they looked up and saw creatures that was just darkness with a physical form come up from the ground.

The creatures attacked but Yugi and Joey summoned Gilford the Lightning and Buster Blader, they took down the creatures and at that time so came Kaiba's limo come up to them and Kaiba came out of it, he told Tea and Tristan to get inside it and they did.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba looked up in the sky their a cloud of Darkness circled, then two arms with razor sharp claws with blades on the elbows came out of the cloud as well as two legs, then a tail with a small dragon head at the end, then the body with black hard scales on it. Two black wings that would fit a demon and finally the head, a black head with red lines and blood red eyes, two horns on his head and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other they both knew who this was, the Doomsday Dragon, the Doomsday Dragon looked at them, "You helped the Pharaoh almost destroy me 5 000 years ago but that only made me stronger, and now I will destroy you all", he unleashed a roar that made the ground shake.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba all focused, Joey went first, "Dragon of ultimate darkness please hear my call, awaken from your slumber and Join me in this battle, come forth, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", darkness circled over Joey and became a cloud of darkness, tow red eyes suddenly appeared in the cloud and Darkness Dragon flew out of it with a mighty roar.

Kaiba was next, "Dragon of ultimate light hear my call, awaken from your slumber and use your incredible light to vanish the darkness, come forth Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", A beam of intense light appeared and out of the beam came the robotic-looking version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi opened his eyes that was glowing purple and the ground began to shake incredible, "Legendary gods of Egypt please hear my call, awaken from you slumber and use your incredible might to banish this darkness, come forth Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra".

Obelisk came up from the ground why the lightning and intense sunlight came down from the sky and Slifer and Ra descended from the sky, all the creatures stood against the Doomsday Dragon, but even so he laughed, "You think that even the combined power of these pathetic creatures will be enough to defeat me?" Yugi's eyes narrowed, this was the same moment from his dreams and his vision from before all this craziness started, he just hoped that it would happily for them.

Yugi looked at Joey and Kaiba, "This is it guys, this is the final battle, now let's take down the dark one once and for all and make sure the world is safe from his evil forever", Joey nodded and Kaiba looked up at the Doomsday Dragon, they all ordered their creatures to attack.

Obelisk jumped up into the sky while charging up his Fist of Fury, Slifer fired his Thunder Force while Shinning Dragon fired his Shinning Neutron Blast and Darkness Dragon fired his Inferno Dark Fire and Ra flew up into the sky while entering his phoenix mode and then dived down towards the Doomsday Dragon.

Obelisk hit the Doomsday Dragon with his Fist of Fury, stunning him enough to make him unable to dodge Slifer's Thunder Force which blew up his entire left side except for the wing, Shinning Dragon's and Darkness Dragon's attack hit at the same time and blew up everything except for Doomsday Dragons head, his left arm and his wings. He then looked up in time to see Ra come towards him right before the god phoenix dive-bombed straight into him, causing a powerful explosion and the only thing that was left of him now was his left hand that fell to the ground.

The creatures roared in victory and Joey was also celebrating, "OH YEAH, we did it guys the Doomsday Dragon is toast", however Yugi and Kaiba was looking cautious which confused Joey, "What's wrong guys?" Yugi looked at him, "This was way too easy Joey, I don't think this is over yet", before Joey could say anything so did they hear a laugh, the Doomsday Dragon's laugh and all three of them looked at the hand and saw something incredible.

An arm was growing out from the hand, once it had grown back so did it form a shoulder as well as recreating the body, his head grew back while he continued laughing, soon so had he completely regenerated, he looked at them, "I told you that your creatures would not be able to defeat me, I'm getting stronger by each passing second so your creatures will soon not be able to damage me anymore". He flew back up into the sky and unleashed a fire blast that hit Slifer and Shinning Dragon, Yugi and Kaiba held their chests in pain, the Doomsday Dragon then unleashed a blast of darkness that hit Obelisk in the head, Yugi held his head in pain as he began to bleed in his forehead.

Ra and Darkness Dragon attack and the Doomsday Dragon blocked the attack with his arms which got destroyed but regenerated, he unleashed a fire blast at them too, Ra managed to dodge but not Darkness Dragon who got hit and Joey held his head in pain as well. Slifer and Shinning Dragon attacked together but the Doomsday Dragon managed to block the attack with one arm, he had grown too powerful now, he flew towards them and punched Shinning Dragon in the head sending him towards the ground while he kicked Slifer in the head and sent him towards the ground as well.

Ra flew towards him and he caught the god phoenix with his hands, the flames seriously burned him but he instantly healed the damaged and then threw Ra towards Obelisk, Ra managed to go back to his dragon form before he hit Obelisk but the two of them fell to the ground, crushing over a dozen buildings. Yugi and Kaiba felt their creature's pain, Darkness Dragon roared and flew at the Doomsday Dragon who turned around and caught the dragon's jaws before he could sink his teeth into his head, he then threw Darkness Dragon at Shinning Dragon that was still recovering and he collided with the dragon of light.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba was gasping in pain, no mattered what they tried so could the Doomsday Dragon survive all their attacks and then countered with a more powerful attack, he was now charging up a huge fire blast and fired it at them, Slifer, Shinning Dragon and Darkness Dragon combined their powers and countered, the fire blast met the three attacks and after a half minute of struggle so managed the three attacks precisely overpower the fire blast and hit the Doomsday Dragon, but all that did was give him a burn mark on his chest which healed.

"This is crazy, No matter what we do he survives it and he's only getting stronger, I'm starting to think that we can't defeat him after all", Yugi and Kaiba looked at Joey and was about to answer him then they heard Atem's voice in their heads.

"_You can't give up, I will give you the two keys to victory, the first one is the secret to call the Creator of Light and the second one is why Shinning Dragon and Darkness Dragon was created"._

Yugi learned how to summon the Creator of Light and also that the White Dragon and the Black Dragon, in other words Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes, were born as opposite for a reason, they were supposed to two sides of a powerful force, the Creator of Light's ultimate weapon, however they were born before their evolution was finished, they were powerful but not as powerful as they were meant to be, the Darkness Dragon and the Shinning Dragon is the final stage in that evolution.

Yugi and the other two nodded at each other and Yugi stood up and looked at the Doomsday Dragon, "Prepared yourself Doomsday Dragon because here comes someone you might remember", the three gods began to glow, Obelisk blue, Slifer red and Ra yellow. The gods them got engulfed in a powerful light and then all light was drawn towards it and a creature was beginning to form in the light, the Doomsday Dragon growled in anger and Yugi held out his hand, "Come forth now the ultimate god, the Creator of Light".

The Creator of Light appeared in all here glory, she attacked the Doomsday Dragon, he was caught in the blast of light and knew that he would be destroyed if he didn't do anything and fast, he cut of one of his claws and threw it away just as he was blown to pieces, he then regenerated from the claw and attacked the Creator of Light, making her take a few steps back and Yugi felt pain from his chest.

"You can't control the Creator of Light forever boy, soon you will run out of energy and she will disappear and then I will destroy all of you", Yugi looked at the Doomsday Dragon and to the evil creatures shock, had a smile on his face.

Yugi stood up and Joey and Kaiba came up to him, "I don't think so Doomsday Dragon, we have one triumph card left, do it guys", Joey and Kaiba looked at each other and held up one arm each so they crossed each other and said simultaneously: Dragons of ultimate light and darkness loin now and become one, fuse together and become one mighty force, become the Divinity Sword".

Darkness Dragon and Shinning Dragon both roared and began to glow, they circled each other until they became two beams of light that fused together and a powerful light appeared, the light soon vanished and a sword could be seen, it had a black handle and a pure white blade with a black and white winged shape sticking out a little over the handle.

The Creator of Light grabbed her weapon and held it, it began to glow and she slashed out with it and a slash of light flew towards the Doomsday Dragon and hit him, he prepared himself to regenerate but he felt weird, he looked down and saw the light devouring his body. He looked at Yugi, Joey and Kaiba who all had a grin on their faces, Yugi took and explained: "The Divinity Sword is a sword that adds another ability to the Creator of Light, the light she attack you with doesn't destroy the darkness it devours it, making it cease to exist, it doesn't matter if you cut of any part of your body it will still be devoured".

The Doomsday Dragon growled, he would not be defeated again, he flew towards them planning to rip them but a pillar of light appeared in front of them, once it disappeared so could they see the spirit of the great Pharaoh Atem, Yugi walked up to him and the two smiled at each other before holding out their arms at the Doomsday Dragon and said simultaneously: "Darkness, be gone". The light's speed increased and with a last scream in anger and agony so was the Doomsday Dragon devoured by the light.

Atem looked at Yugi and then at Joey and Kaiba who was getting closer, Atem smiled at all of them, "Thank you, you did what I couldn't 5 000 years ago, you put an end to Zorc's evil once and for all", Yugi smiled at him, "We couldn't have done it without you Atem, you gave us a fighting chance", Joey nodded agreeing. Atem smiled at Yugi's comment, "Thank you Yugi, but now that this is over I will take away your shadow powers and erase everyone's memory about this except for the three of you and our friends". Yugi and Joey nodded agreeing, it was for the best, Atem's eyes began to glow and soon did the guys fell their powers leaving them and both the Creator of Light and the Divinity Sword disappeared.

The three of them looked at Atem who smiled at them, "Farewell my friends, this is the last time we will see each other", after saying that so vanished Atem, Yugi felt sadness in his heart but Joey put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Yugi who smiled back and all three of them looked up in the sky.

A MONTH LATER,

It had passed a month since the battle with the Doomsday Dragon and the reparation of the city was soon over, everyone believed that the city had been hit by an powerful earthquake, Kaiba was back to avoiding the gang and Yugi and his friends was back to just spending time with each other and Yugi and Tea was still dating. Yugi didn't know what waited for them next but he knew that whatever it was so would it be fine as long as they faced it together.

**So this was my Yu-Gi-Oh story people, I hoped that you liked it, that's about all I have to say and that you will come up with your own amazing stories, so like Yugi always say, It's time to duel.**


End file.
